


Omega’s Winter

by BluePlanets



Series: Seasons of Shklance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Depression, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Miscarriage, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, SHEITH - Freeform, frost - Freeform, klance, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanets/pseuds/BluePlanets
Summary: It’s very rare, but a heat can go wrong. In this case, it’s called a frost. It causes the omega to become cold and bitter. How can the team handle themselves when Lance goes through a frost?





	1. Harsh Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I’m back!!! So this is part two of my seasons of Shklance and it’s, if you haven’t guessed it yet, Winter. Now Fall was warm and cold like the season. Winter is cold and bleak, but it really makes you appreciate the warmth. Memories and longing of warmer times always come around. What I’m getting at here is this part is darker and more drama filled than the last one. And I’m not lying. This part is much darker than the last. ALSO, in my universe, omega’s have heats four times a year. Hope you enjoy part two of Seasons of Shklance, Omega’s Winter. ;)

The two alphas and omega had been together for a year now. They had spent four heats together and they were entering what they expected to be the fifth. 

The team went to go do some rallies for the coalition again. Expecting Lance to go into heat, everyone but Lance, Shiro, and Keith left. They were to stay in the castle and take care of Lance’s heat. 

The only problem was, Lance didn’t go into heat. When Lance was supposed to go into heat, Lance locked himself in his old room and left a note for the alphas to leave him be. 

The first day, both the alphas were concerned, but respected his wishes. By the third, Keith was getting antsy and knocked on his door every couple hours. Keith had had enough on the fourth. His anxiety had gone through the roof and he constantly banged on Lance’s door. 

“LANCE! OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!” He fumed. 

“Keith, you need to calm down.” Shiro motioned with his hands. 

“I can’t calm down, Shiro! He needs to talk to us! We’re his mates! We’re supposed communicate with each other!” Keith turned back to Lance’s door. “OPEN UP, LANCE!” He growled. 

The door slid open, revealing a very tired looking Lance. He banged his hands on the frame. 

“I told you guys to LEAVE ME ALONE!” Lance tried to growl back, but he couldn’t really growl.

“What’s up with you!? Why are you acting like this!?” Keith got into his face. 

“What does it matter to you!?” Lance wasn’t backing down. It was so unlike him. The alpha and omega never really got into each other’s faces anymore, you know, except for kissing. 

“What does it matter- Lance, you see that mark on the left side of your neck. That’s my mark.” He pointed back at himself with his thumb. “That means you’re my mate and I take care of my mates.” He growled. 

“Well, maybe I don’t want to be your mate anymore!” Shiro and Keith stepped back in surprise. Keith looked hurt.

“Lance!” Shiro gave a warning growl. 

“No! If he doesn’t want us, he can just be alone.” Tears started to form in the alpha’s eyes. “I don’t want him anyways.” He stomped off quickly so Lance wouldn’t see him cry. That meant showing weakness to someone who suddenly felt like a stranger. 

Shiro gave Lance an angry look. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with you right now, but you need to cut it out.” 

Lance folded his arms and gave Shiro a stern look himself. Lance never challenged the alpha like this before. Shiro growled. 

“I’m going to go talk to Keith, and when I come back, I want you to apologize.” Shiro pointed at him and ran to find Keith. 

“Why apologize? He said it himself. You guys never wanted me anyways.” Lance spoke to himself. He felt something cold in him, run down his spine, making him shiver. 

 

Keith decided to take out his emotions on the training bots, but he couldn’t focus and his movements were messy. It wasn’t long before he got thrown on to his back, wind knocked out of him. He stayed on his back and covered his eyes with his forearm as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Keith?” Shiro walked in calling for him. “Keith!” Shiro ran over to him. 

Keith sat up, rubbing the snot from his nose. Shiro sat down beside him and rubbed circles in his back. 

“I can’t do this, Shiro. Everything I felt when my mom and dad abandoned just came rushing back when Lance said he didn’t want me as his mate. I can’t do this again. I can’t have someone I love, leave me again.” 

“Lance isn’t going to leave you, and neither am I.” Shiro turned Keith’s face so he could look at him. 

“Something’s just wrong with Lance right now. He’ll get through it. Don’t let his words get to you.” 

“It’s not just me that’s being affected by Lance’s weird behavior. You are too!” Keith looked at his hands. “Before we got together with Lance, you had nightmares all the time. I would have to comfort you at least two times a week.” He looked back to Shiro. 

“But when Lance started sleeping with us, your nightmares just seemed to vanish. You’ve had maybe, five in the past year.” Keith dragged his hand down his face. “Ever since Lance started acting weird and staying in his room, you’ve had nightmares two out of the three nights.” 

“I can’t say his absence isn’t affecting us, but I can say that we’ll have to get through it.” Shiro stood up. “Come on, let’s go try to talk to Lance again.” He stuck out his hand for Keith to take. 

“I think pulling teeth will be easier than trying to get him to talk with us.” Keith grumbled, taking Shiro’s hand. 

 

The alphas went back to Lance’s room and found it unlocked. They stepped inside. 

Keith pupils went small at seeing a packed bag on the bed, while Lance carried more stuff to place in it. 

“What are you doing?” Keith started to panic. He could feel his heart beat a million miles a minute. 

“I’m leaving.” Lance said simply. 

“What do you mean you’re leaving!?” Keith freaked out. 

“Lance, where are you going?” Shiro asked more calmly, but still upset. 

“I’m getting out of here. I’m getting out of your hair.” Lance stated bitterly. 

“You’re planning on just leaving us!?” Keith wheezed in pain. 

“And what’s the matter with that? You guys didn’t think you seriously wanted me, did you?” Lance looked at them like they were stupid. 

“Uh, Yeah. We kind of fucking thought we did. That’s kind of why we BONDED WITH YOU!” Keith crossed his arms. 

Lance snorted. “Please, you just have an instinct problem. You let your instincts rule your mind and all alpha just want to go and mate an omega. I’m nothing more to you than someone to bang when your bored.” 

“Lance!” Shiro growled. 

“What? Can’t handle the truth, Shiro? Hurts doesn’t it.” 

“What is wrong with you?!” Shiro scolded the omega. 

Lance looked at him. “Oh, that’s a good one coming from you.” 

Keith growled and pushed the omega against the wall. 

“Oh, there’s those instincts again.” Keith snarled in response. 

“You’re acting like a real ass hole right now. You want to hear what’s wrong with you, fine! I’ll tell you what’s wrong with you! You were right! I never cared about you before you ran out of suppressents. The only reason I looked at you was because of your smell.” 

Lance looked at him. “Thank you for finally being honest.” 

Keith grunted and stormed out. 

“You need a serious attitude adjustment.” Shiro growled at him. “You’re staying in this room until you get your head on straight.” He alpha commanded him and walked out. 

 

“Why did you say that to him? Do you really not care about him?” Shiro asked Keith. 

The red paladin sat on the bed, elbows on his knees. 

Keith groaned. “No! I love him more than anything. I just wanted him to hurt as much as he hurt us. Selfish, I know, but it’s like he’s not Lance.” He started to tear up. “I want my Lance back.” 

Shiro sat next to him. “You and me both.” 

 

Lance sat in his room shivering. The cold felt like claws, gripping at him. 

“What’s happening to me?” Lance questioned. He couldn’t control himself. 

When Lance felt something off with his thoughts, he locked himself in that room. He didn’t want to cause problems with the alphas, but Lance was never really lucky with his omega stuff. 

“Why is it so cold?” Lance shivered. 

Every unkind word and growl the alphas said to him ran on repeat in his head. 

‘What a pitiful omega.’ Lance curled in on himself, shivering. 

 

The next couple days for the three went as miserable as the first. On the 7th day, the rest of the pack came back. 

“Heat over already?” Coran laughed and twirled his mustache, running into the alphas in the control room. 

“Are you kidding, we can’t even get within 5 feet of him.” Keith pouted. 

“What do mean? Is Lance alright?” Hunk walked over. 

“If that ‘thing’ is even Lance.” Keith growled. 

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked this time. 

“It’s like he’s another person.” Shiro answered. “He says horrible things and-“ There was a bitter taste in his mouth. “He just isn’t Lance.” 

Pidge placed a hand on her chin. “Does he feel cold?” 

“He won’t let us close enough to check.” Shiro answered. 

“Well, we need to know. If my hunch is correct, we need to know immediately, before Lance is permanently damaged.” 

“Tell us what to do, we want our Lance back.” Keith begged. 

“Well, I need you to get Lance in a pod.” 

“He won’t go willingly.” Shiro pointed out. 

“We could gas him.” Coran suggested. 

“Can we do that?” Shiro raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, yeah. King Alfor and I used to gas the rambunctious prisoners when we got annoyed with them.” Coran pretended to wipe a tear away. “Ah, such good memories.” 

“It won’t hurt him, will it?” Hunk cringed and asked in concern. 

“No, not at all. They just have the groggs when they wake up.” Coran smiled. 

“Well, let’s go gas him. I want to know what’s wrong with my Lance.” Keith started getting jittery. 

“Let’s go help Lance in anyway we can.” Shiro turned, and they all prepared to fix Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo! That is not my baby? Where’s my son!?


	2. Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally learns Lance is going through a frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the frost continues. This chapter is also when memories start to show up.

After Coran safely gassed Lance, they waited a couple minutes for the remaining gas to clear out. They stepped in and found Lance passed out of the floor. Shiro stooped down to pick him up. 

“Holy smokes, he’s freezing.” Shiro gasped at touching Lance’s skin. 

“That’s what I feared. Let’s get him to the pod to check his hormone and pheromone levels.” Pidge motioned for Shiro to hurry. 

They rushed into the room with the pods and placed Lance’s body into the first one they saw. 

“Dang it. I hate it when I’m right.” Pidge cursed. 

“What’s going on? What’s the matter with him.” Anxiety dripped from Keith’s voice. 

“Lance’s heat went wrong.” Pidge said with a sullen expression. 

“They can do that?” Hunk sounded surprised. 

“It’s very rare and there is no known cure to fix it. I’m sad to say, Lance has entered into a frost.” Pidge looked down. 

Everyone, but Allura and Coran’s eyes went wide. Shiro and Keith looked up at Lance with the saddest eyes. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t quite understand. What is a ‘frost’?” Allura asked. 

“As I said before, it’s when a heat goes wrong. It’s when pheromones that travel south to the reproductive system during heat, get redirected and go north to his brain. It messes with his thoughts and instincts and he becomes cold and bitter. Its basically the opposite of a heat.” 

“I think I understand. Is there something that causes it?” 

“When a prior imbalance occurs in the body. This is probably a long term side effect from the suppressents he was taking.” Pidge concluded. 

Keith pressed his palm against the glass. “How long will it last?” 

Pidge had a hopeless look on her face. “I don’t know.” She looked at everyone with glassy eyes. “It could last forever.” 

“No.” Keith sounded broken. “This can’t be happening.” Keith’s eyes started to water as he looked back up to Lance. 

“There has to be something we can do to help.” Shiro begged. 

“There isn’t much you can do, except hope for the best.” She paused as a thought came to her mind. “You could also try coaxing the pheromones down.” 

“And how would we do that?” Keith questioned. 

“By giving them a hot spot and release point.” 

“We need you to dumb it down for us, Pidge.” Shiro pouted. 

“Have sex with him.” She said bluntly causing everyone around to blush. 

“We can’t do that. He doesn’t want us near him.” Shiro pointed out. 

“It was just a suggestion anyways.” Pidge waved. “All we can do, is hold our tongues and hope that Lance will get better.”

“I just want Lance back.” Keith pouted. 

 

When they released Lance from the pod, he woke up in Hunk’s arms. 

“Don’t touch me!” He pushed off the beta as if his touch burned. 

“Lance, it’s just me, Hunk.” Hunk looked hurt. 

“Why should that matter to me?” Lance rubbed his arm uncomfortably. 

Hunks mouth gaped open, hurt by Lance’s words. They were best friends for crying out loud. They were brothers. 

“Lance, you’re going through a frost.” Pidge tried to explained to him. 

Lance looked away from everyone. “Whatever, I don’t care. Just leave me alone. I don’t want to deal with your problems right now.” 

“What do you mean ‘deal with our problems?’” Keith sounded defensive. 

“Oh, come on. You guys always come to me with your problems. I always made sure you feel comfortable and are well taken care of. I’d go out of my way to do things for you guys so you’d stop being such babies.” Lance threw his hands in the air. 

“Like what!?” It was Pidge’s turn to be angry. She considered herself very independent. 

“When you got the space flu, who was by your side the whole time? Me. When you had that anxiety attack out of nowhere, who helped you through it? Me. What about at night? Have you ever noticed, you just magically happen to wake up in your bed when you fell asleep in the lab? That’s me! I carry you. I do so much shit for all of you, but do I ever get thanks? No! So just leave me alone already.” Lance shut Pidge up. He turned around and went to be miserable by himself in his room. He shivered, entering the exit. 

“Thank you!” Pidge called to him. 

Lance turned around. “What?” 

“I was saying thank you. Thank you for taking care of me.” 

Lance just snorted and walked to his old room. 

 

Shiro woke up screaming and thrashing around that night. 

“Shiro! Shiro, calm down! It’s just a dream! Just a nightmare!” Keith called to him, trying to bring him back to reality. 

Shiro opened his eyes gasping for air. He was panting heavily. “Just a nightmare?” 

“It was just a nightmare.” Keith cupped his face. “You’re fine, I’m here. I’ve got you.” 

“Where’s Lance?” Shiro asked in his half asleep state. 

Keith felt his heart sink at the mention of the omega’s name. “Lance isn’t here remember. He’s in his frost.” 

Shiro started to cry. Keith was shocked. He had never seen the alpha cry before. “I want Lance. I’m scared. I want Lance.” He whispered, still half asleep. 

Keith pulled Shiro’s head into his chest and started to pet his hair. 

“I know, Shiro. I know.” Keith had to fight back his own tears. “I do too.” 

 

Lance curled up in his covers shivering. No matter what he did, he was freezing. There was no relief to this cold. 

“Think warm. Think warm.” Lance chatted through his teeth. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to think of warm thoughts. 

‘Hot chocolate. The summers back in Texas. Space heater. My alphas-‘

A memory flooded his mind. 

~“Oh my goodness. This planet is freezing.” Lance shivered walking into his room with Keith and Shiro. 

The castle was currently on an ice planet, trying to negotiate with the fuzzy aliens that lived there. 

“How are you guys not freezing!?” Lance looked back at the alphas who looked perfectly fine. 

“I don’t know? Maybe it’s an alpha thing?” Keith shrugged. 

“Alphas do tend to produce more body heat.” Shiro pointed out. 

Lance pouted. “No fair. I want more body heat.” 

Keith moved closer to Lance, pushing his body against Lance’s, sliding his hands on the omega’s large hips. Lance gasped at the feeling on Keith’s hot skin touch his. 

“Lance, baby. You just have to say the word and we’re yours.” Keith’s face was centimeters away. 

“Well the word is, I want you to kiss me.” Lance smiled with hooded eyes. 

Keith complied, and pressed his warm soft lips into Lance’s. Lance tilted his head deepening the kiss. Keith growled in satisfaction and gripped his hips tighter.

Lance pulled away and looked at Shiro lovingly. 

“What are you doing all the way over there, Kashi?” Lance looked into his warm silver eyes. “Your supposed to be over here with your mates.” 

Shiro smiled and smoothly walked behind the omega. He wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist, closing the space between them. 

Lance purred at the warmth, tilting his head back a little. Both alphas leaned down into Lance’s neck, and started kissing and sucking at their mark on Lance’s neck. 

Lance purred even more loudly, complimenting the alphas’ rumbles that filled the room. 

Lance didn’t feel cold anymore. He only felt the warmth of his alphas tingle in his body. 

Lance rubbed down on Keith’s arms. “I think it’s time for bed. You have to get up to discuss things with the Blade of Mamora, tomorrow morning.” Lance directed towards Keith. He only grunted in response.

Shiro and Keith started to pull away. Lance squeaked at the sudden cold and dove into their nest, wrapping himself in the covers. 

The alphas chuckled and joined him in their nest. They wrapped themselves around the omega and intertwined their legs. Lance purred as the hot skin melted the cold away. 

“I love you two, so much.” Lance smiled warmly. 

The alphas showered the omega in kisses. “We love you, too.” ~

 

Lance smiled at the warm memory. Just for that moment, Lance felt warmth corse through his veins. 

Lance screamed in pain as ice replaced the warm feeling. The memory of everyone’s angry faces flashed through his mind. 

‘I never cared about you.’ Keith’s words echoed in his head. 

Lance clutched the side of his head, trying to make the memory go away. 

“Just leave me alone.” Lance whimpered, begging to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooooo! LANCE! Btw, a little spoiler. Lance’s frost isn’t from past suppressents. It’s much sadder.


	3. Falling to Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is falling apart without Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ~ marks the beginning and end of the memory. Also, just ignore any grammar errors or spelling or whateva~

“Goo. For breakfast. Again?” Pidge complained. 

“Well, you guys were the ones complaining that my food didn’t taste good anymore. Therefore, you get food goo.” Hunk glared at the tiny beta. 

“I thought you cooked or baked or whatever, to deal with your emotions.” Keith gave him an annoyed look. 

“Yeah, I do. I cook when I’m anxious, or sad, or mad, but I can’t cook with a broken heart. Cause that’s what cooking is about. Putting your heart into your food.” Hunk looked down. “You can’t cook when you’re heart’s in pieces.” 

Hunks eyes started to water. “Oh gosh, I’m gonna cry.” He started crying. “It’s too late, I’m already crying.” 

“Hunk, would you cut it out.” Shiro sounded annoyed.

“He’s just expressing his emotions, Shiro.” Pidge snorted. 

“Look, we all know this is hard. How do you think Shiro and I feel? He’s our mate!” Keith growled. 

“Well, he’s our pack mate. We have every right to be as upset as you!” Pidge stood up hands spread on the table. 

“Last time I checked, being a mate is more intense than a pack mate. I’m connected to him forever. I’ve seen every inch of that man.” Keith stood up himself, getting into Pidge’s face. 

“Enough you two!” Shiro boomed, casing the two to plop down instantly, mouths clamped shut. 

“I’ve hardly slept at all these past couple days. I am too tired to deal with your petty arguments. So just shut up, and eat.” Shiro glared at everyone. 

“I know you haven’t slept, you’ve been keeping me up, too.” Keith mumbled to himself. 

“Excuse me, I didn’t quite catch that.” Shiro growled at him. 

“I said I-Lance?” Keith gasped. 

Lance had entered the dining room, looking around with disinterest. Lance noticed everyone’s eyes on him. “What are you guys staring at?I’m just here to get food.”

“Well, it’s goo again.” Pidge informed him.

He shrugged. “Whatever. Food is food.” He turned and started to walk to the kitchen to get some food goo. 

“The machine is being finicky, so I’ll help you.” Hunk stood up to follow Lance, who just grunted. 

He walked into the kitchen and watched Lance grab a bowl. 

 

~Lance’s laughter rang like bells through the kitchen. 

“I am so sorry, Hunk. I didn’t think it would be that much water.” He wiped a tear away from his eye. 

Hunk glared at Lance, soaking wet. Lance had pulled a prank on the beta using the sink. He rigged it so it would spray Hunk slightly when he turned it on, but it did more than slightly spray. It drenched him. 

“Oh, you’re going to really get it now.” Hunk evilly smirked at him. 

Lance’s face twisted into panic. “Woah. Hunk, buddy. What are you doing?” The beta started inching closer with his arms open. 

“I’m just going to hug my favorite omega.” He laughed. 

“Oh, no! You stay away from me!” Lance laughed pointing at the yellow paladin. 

Lance turned and darted away as Hunk started to chase him, but geeze, Lance was fast. Hunk couldn’t catch him. A menacing plan came into his head. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Hunk shouted, gripping at his leg, faking a pained expression. 

“Hunk?” Lance turned to him in concern. “Are you okay? Where does it hurt?” Lance made is way over to Hunk quickly. 

Hunk took the opportunity and snatch him up in a big hug. 

“You tricked me!” Lance pouted, feeling the water seep into his clothes. 

“Yep!” Hunk beamed. 

“Oh! Quiznack, Hunk! You’re freezing!” Lance looked at him in concern. 

“Nah, I’m fine.” He set the omega down. 

Lance placed his hands on the beta’s face. “Hunk, you’re gonna get sick. You need to change and warm up. Come on.” 

Lance took his hand and lead him to his room. “Come on. Change your clothes to something warmer.” 

“What about you? Your clothes are wet too.” Hunk looked at the Cuban. 

Lance waved at him and smiled. “I still have a spare set of sweats in here, remember?” 

Ever since Lance’s first heat, Lance would occasionally leave his alphas for one night, and sleep with Hunk whenever the beta was feeling homesick. 

Once Hunk and Lance had changed, Lance sat Hunk down on his bed, and started to dry Hunk’s hair with a soft, warm towel. 

Hunk smiled and looked up at Lance. “Do I get cuddles now?” 

Lance laughed and kissed the beta’s forehead. “Yeah, you get cuddles now.” 

Hunk whooped and rolled back into his bed, taking Lance with him. Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and tucked his head into Lance’s chest. Lance cradled Hunk’s head in his arms and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I love you, Lance.” 

“I love you too, ya big lug.” The omega smiled. ~

 

Hunk’s eyes started to sting with tears as he remembered the fond memory. 

“What are you crying about?” Lance glanced at Hunk as he filled his bowl with goo. 

“I’m just remember something.” Hunk sounded depressed. 

“Okay...” Lance gave him a weird look. “Just keep it away from my food.” Lance walked past him and sat in the dining room, eating in silence. 

 

Keith grunted as he destroyed the training bot with one foul swoop. He was exhausted and didn’t want to train anymore, but this was all he could do to get his mind off of everything. 

He called off the training bots and flopped on to the floor. He couldn’t be near Shiro without arguing. He couldn’t touch or even talk to Lance. All he could do is train. 

Keith panted in exhaustion. He looked over to the training mats propped up against the wall. 

 

~“I’ve got you pinned, Keith Kogane.” Lance smirked, straddling the alpha’s hips. 

Both of them were breathing heavily from training. They were sparring with one another and Lance had finally pinned Keith to the ground. Keith let him, but he wasn’t going to tell the omega that. 

Keith hummed. “And what are you going to do with me now?” He smirked back. 

Lance leaned in, face centimeters away from his. “Well, that depends. What do you want me to do?” He purred seductively. 

This omega is going to be the death of me, Keith thought to himself, and grabbed handfuls of the brunette’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss. 

The omega chirped from the movement on his lips. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

Keith growled, and swung his hips so that he was now on top of Lance, set between Lance’s thighs. He lifted to omega’s legs to wrap around is pelvis.

Lance was impressed that the whole time, the alpha’s lips never left his. Lance gasped as he felt Keith’s tongue run along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

Lance welcomed him immediately, parting his mouth to let Keith’s tongue slip in. 

Now it was time for their tongues to have their own sparing match, both fighting for dominance. Lance squeaked as Keith won, exploring every inch of Lance’s mouth that he’s gotten to know quite well. 

Lance broke the kiss. “Keith, I don’t really think this is the place.” His cheeks were flushed and he had an expression that mad Keith’s instincts go crazy. “I’ve got slick.”

Keith rumbled. “Oh, baby. I know, I can smell how sweet you are.” Keith nibbled at Lance’s ear, causing the omega to moan. “I know where we can take this though.” He looked into Lance’s blue eyes. 

Lance smiled. “Then take me there.” 

Keith picked him up and rushed him to their bedroom where he pinned Lance down on the bed.~

 

Keith groaned in frustration. He could practically feel Lance’s warmth from the memory. 

He sat up and looked at the door. “I need to talk to Shiro. Maybe we could convince Lance to let us help.”

Keith stood up and made his way to their bedroom. 

 

Lance sat in the viewing area, because Hunk kept coming to his room, trying to talk. 

Lance looked around remembering when he first realized he loved his mates and agreed to bond with them. Lance smiled at the thought. 

Tears filled his eyes making his vision go blurry. “What’s happening to me? What’s going on?” He crouched to the ground. 

‘You’re a broken omega.’ Lance’s eyes went wide.

“I’m broken?” Lance asked himself. 

‘A broken omega. No one wants a broken omega.’

Lance made a choking noise and felt the cold spread through his muscles. 

“I didn’t know.” Lance whimpered. “I would have stopped, if I had known.”

 

“No! We are not doing it, and that’s final.” Shiro argued with Keith. 

“You heard Pidge! It could help him go back to normal! Don’t you want him back, Shiro?” 

“Of course I do, Keith.” Shiro looked wounded. “But he has to be okay with it. And we both know, his answer would be no. We are not forcing ourselves on to him.” Shiro said with finality. 

“What if we can get him to agree to it.” Keith wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. 

“And how do you expect us to do that?” Shiro crossed his arms. 

Keith paused. “I-I don’t really know yet, but I’ll come up with something.” Keith clenched his fists. “Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance was such a catch before his frost. Goodness gracious. Also, still giving the warning. The reason why Lance went into a frost is really sad, but unfortunately, it happens.


	4. Ok, Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Lance comes back for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ignore all my mistakes

Everyone was gathered in the lounge area. Lance took Keith’s position leaning against the wall away from everyone. 

They were discussing what they were going to do. 

Earlier, they were planning on training with the lions, but when Lance approached Blue, her shield went up like it did when Shiro was missing. 

‘Not my paladin’ Blue’s words echoed inside Lance’s head. Even his own lion rejected him. 

They were discussing what to do with Lance, when Pidge started freaking out. 

She was sitting on the floor, screaming, crying, and shaking. 

“What’s wrong with her!?” Shiro looked to Coran for answers. He only shrugged and told them that he had no idea. 

“She’s having an anxiety attack.” Lance rolled his eyes as if it was simple knowledge. “You have to cradle her, and spread out your calm pheromones.” 

Hunk looked to Shiro. “You should do it. You and Lance have the strongest pheromones here.” 

Shiro crouched down on the ground and cradled the tiny beta in his arms. 

“Rubbing her scent gland helps. It’s on the back of her neck.” Lance added. 

Shiro looked at him and did as told, but Pidge wasn’t really calming down. 

“I’ve never seen Pidge like this.” Hunk looked concerned. 

“She’s touch starved. She probably grew up around an omega.” Lance looked at the crying beta. 

“Her father, Sam, is an omega.” Shiro confirmed. 

“Well, growing up with an omega around her, her body became used to constant touches and cuddles. Without it, it puts stress on her body, causing anxiety attacks.” Lance explained. “I used to cuddle with her almost daily after her first attack to give her the touch she needed.” 

“Why’d you stop?” Hunk asked forgetting Lance’s frost. 

Lance stared at the floor. “It got cold.” 

All eyes were on Lance, but one of Pidge’s wails brought attention back to her. 

“Ugh! You’re not doing it right. Just give her to me.” Lance walked over and took Pidge from Shiro. He put her in his lap and cradled her gently. He guided he head to the crook of his neck and rubbed soothing circles into the back of her neck. Lance let out his calm pheromones and cooed at her. 

Almost instantaneously, Pidge stopped shaking. She sobbed into the omega’s neck and nuzzled deeper. 

For the first time in a while, Lance felt warm. Everyone around him looked at him longingly, hoping, praying for Lance to go back to the way he used to be. 

Pidge slowly calmed down. “Lance?” She whispered. 

He froze, becoming nothing more than a statue. He didn’t want the cold to come back. 

“Lance?” Pidge asked again, pulling away to look at him. Everyone held their breath, watching what Lance would do. 

Lance sucked in his own breath. “No matter what I do, the cold always comes back.” He said shakily. “I’m afraid.” His eyes started to tear up. 

Everyone stepped closer getting ready to comfort him, but Lance shivered. It was too late, the frost had come back. 

Lance stood up quickly and backed away from everyone. “Leave me alone.” 

“Why do you keep asking us to do that?” Keith felt his heart break. 

“Because everything I touch, breaks.” He turned and left without a glance. 

“I wasn’t the only one that saw that right? Lance was Lance, right there.” Hunk questioned. 

“Yeah, we saw it.” Shiro still looked baffled. 

“I always thought he cuddled with me because he wanted cuddles. I never knew he did it for my health.” Pidge was still looking to where Lance had exited. 

“Maybe that’s something that could help, too.” Pidge contemplated. “Not as much as what Shiro and Keith can do for him, but still kind of help.” She looked up at everyone. “Make his instincts kick in.” 

“We can always try.” Allura pipped in. 

“We have to try.” Shiro said this time. 

 

 

Shiro trudged to his room. He felt so drained. His nightmares had come back with a vengeance and let him have no relief of sleep. 

He glanced over at the nest. It was a big mess without Lance keeping it up. 

Lance. His heart ached at the thought. He crawled into the bed, hoping to get maybe ten minutes of sleep. 

He closed his eyes as a memory flooded his mind. 

 

~Shiro had woken up, frighten and sweating. 

“Kashi, honey? Shh. It’s okay.” Lance whispered, cupping Shiro’s face with his warm hands. 

Shiro’s eyes met Lance’s blue ones. They looked like calm waters that he could just float in and forget about the world. 

“Lance?” Shiro mumbled 

“I’m right here, Kashi. You’re fine. I promise.” Lance smiled, kissing his nose.

Keith was still asleep, curled up against Lance’s back, arms wrapped around the omega. 

Lance rubbed his thumbs against Shiro’s cheek bones. He leaned into Lance’s touch, closing his eyes and rumbling. 

Lance opened his arms welcoming Shiro. Shiro curled into Lance, pressing his ear to his chest.  
He loved to hear the sound of Lance’s heart beat. It made him feel secure and warm. He could listen to it all day. 

Lance wrapped his arms around the alpha, stroking the alpha’s hair. He purred gently, lulling him to sleep. He fell asleep feeling warm and safe. ~

 

Shiro smiled in his sleep as the memory replaced his nightmare. It’s funny how just the memory of Lance was enough to keep the night terrors away. And for the first time in what felt like years, Shiro got some sleep. 

 

Lance sat next to the pool, too frightened of the cold to get in. He just sat there, staring at the water. He watched the water as it sparkled and as light made wavy patterns on the bottom and sides. 

He sighed. “I’m tired of being cold.” He pouted to himself. He shivered as a memory of blood, popped into his mind. “I’m so sorry.”

Keith walked in, getting ready to go for a swim. He stopped when he saw Lance sitting by the edge of the pool. They made eye contact for a second, then Lance went back to looking at the water. 

“Mind if I swim?” Keith sound as if he were too afraid to speak. 

“Why would I care?” Lance didn’t bother looking at him. 

Keith looked down in disappointment. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but what he got, left him hurt. 

Keith slipped into the pool. He looked up to watch Lance’s eyes focus on the water. He started swimming laps. 

Lance watched the alpha glide through the water. Keith wasn’t the best, or the most graceful, but watching his alpha in the water made him feel....calm. 

Flashbacks of multiple make out sessions with his mates in the pool, danced through his head. He couldn’t help, but smile at the memory. 

“What are you smiling about?” Keith panted, braking Lance out of his trance. 

Lance’s smile faded as the bitter chill came back. “Nothing, just a memory.” He said flatly. He looked at the alpha. 

If Lance wasn’t in his frost, he’d be all over the alpha. He looked so hot right now. His hair was dripping and plastered to his face. Except for his bangs, they were pushed back giving the best view of his face. Water droplets were running down his toned body. Lance’s eyes followed one dripping down, making its way down the v of his hips. 

“Can we talk?” Keith’s violet eyes looked so innocent. 

“I don’t know, we don’t really talk anymore. It’s more like you yelling at me cause things aren’t going your way.” 

Keith winced at Lance’s words. 

“I’m sorry.” Keith looked up in surprise. 

“What?” He asked, not believing his ears. 

Lance sighed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Keith felt hope swelling in his chest. “No, it’s fine. I’ve said some horrible things, too. Things I honestly didn’t mean.” 

Lance looked into his eyes. He didn’t say anything, he just stared. 

Keith squirmed. “Pidge Uh- Pidge kind of found a way to help you...get out of your frost.” 

“What about it?” Lance’s face was still blank. 

“Well, aren’t you tired of feeling cold?” 

Lance sucked in a breath at the thought. 

“And we all miss you, Shiro and I especially.” He ran a hand through his wet hair and laughed pitifully. “Shiro and I haven’t really slept since you left and the whole team is going to hell. We can’t even be in the room together for five minutes without someone starting a fight.” He sighed. “We need you, Lance.”

“And what’s supposed to help?” Lance raised a brow. 

“Well, Pidge said bringing out your instincts would help a little. If you’re willing to cooperate, we could work together to bring them out. And-“ Keith bit his lip. “Pidge said having sex would really help.” 

Lance grunted. “Nice try, but if you want to bang someone, you’re gonna have to bang Shiro. Lance is currently closed for use.” 

“It isn’t to use you! We want you to get better.” Keith sounded annoyed. 

Lance rolled his eyes not believing him. Keith got angry and swam to the edge where Lance was sitting. He propped himself on the edge of the pool, practically on top of Lance. 

“Lance McClain, get this through that thick skull of yours. I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I wouldn’t trade anything for you being my mate. I would gladly die for you. Do you get that? I LOVE YOU.” 

Lance was leaning back looking annoyed, but there was a blush on his cheeks. 

Keith slid back into the pool to give the omega space. “Fine.” 

Lance looked past the alpha at the rippling water. “I’ll agree to bringing my instincts out, but no sex. I don’t want to be touched.” 

Keith smiled. “That’s fine. We can work with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot. Btw, those who wanted to see Keith in the pool, I drew it. 
> 
> https://epricees.tumblr.com/post/168013339824/a-hottie-with-a-body-daaang


	5. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team takes Lance on a camp out mission to try and help his frost.

Keith ran into his room. Shiro had just barely woken up, when Keith dove into him, giving the larger alpha a hug. 

“Woah, What’s gotten into you?” Shiro asked in surprise. 

Keith pulled away, holding onto Shiro’s shoulders. “He agreed. Lance did.” 

“What?” Shiro couldn’t believe his ears. 

“I mean, not to the sex part, but letting us help him bring his instincts out.” Keith smiled. 

Shiro ran a hand through his messy hair. “Really?” 

Keith bit his lip in excitement. “Yeah! He did!” 

Shiro crushed Keith into a hug and rocked him side to side. “That’s good news! That means his frost is starting to go away!” 

Keith pushed away from him to look him in the eyes. “We could get our Lance back.” 

Shiro kissed Keith passionately, Keith moaning in response. It had felt so long since any of them had been intimate with anyone. Their bodies were filled up with unrelieved tension. 

Shiro deeper the kiss, slowly bringing Keith to straddle his lap. Keith growled in pleasure. They were tense springs that were just released.

“Keith, I know it’s not your favorite, but I really need some kind of release.” 

“I know, my bodies been all wound up without Lance, too.” 

“Take turns?” 

“We’re going to be walking funny tomorrow, but yeah. Let’s do it.” 

 

Hunk squirmed all giddy in his seat at the breakfast table. He was excited that Lance was going on a camp out mission with them. After the thing with Pidge, Hunk had high hopes for Lance. 

“What, you have to go to the bathroom or something?” Lance looked over his food. 

“No, I’m just excited you’re coming with us.” Hunk beamed. 

“Why would you be excited?” Lance looked annoyed. 

“Because I care about you.” Hunk said as if he were stating a simple fact like ‘water’s wet.’ 

Lance just looked down at his food, with no reply. The alphas finally walked into the dining area. 

“It’s nice of you two to finally join us.” Pidge called to them. 

Keith grunted and they slowly made their way to some seats and gingerly sat down. 

“Oh, my. You two look terrible.” Allura pointed. 

“Thanks princess, we appreciate it.”   
Shiro looked annoyed. 

“What happened to you?” Hunk asked innocently. 

Before either of the alphas could answer, Lance started laughing. “See, What I tell you? You don’t need me after all. You two had a perfectly fine time getting along with out me.” He laughed again. “Try doing some stretches, and take a hot bath. It used to help me.” 

Both alphas looked down feeling guilty. 

“Ok, ew. Can we stop this talk? I’m trying to eat my food goo here.” Pidge grimaced.

“Yes, your majesty.” Lance retorted.

Allura cleared her throat. “Since we’re all here, we might as well discuss this camp out mission.” She proceeded to talk about the wild, mountain area they would be camping in. She added that this is more of a drill than and actually mission, but it would be just as dangerous. 

Everyone had finished their breakfasts and, miraculously, Lance was able to hold his tongue for the most part. 

“Alright, are we all clear?” Allura asked. 

Everyone nodded and murmured their ‘yes’s. Shiro and Keith went to stand, but both of them paused, wincing in pain. 

“Oh, no. You two are in no shape to be going on this mission. You’ll just weigh everyone down. You are staying here.” Allura commanded. 

“What?!” Keith barked. “We’re just fine. We can go on this mission.” Both alphas really wanted to go on this mission with Lance. 

“You two waddle when you walk, I doubt you’ll get very far.” Lance smirked. 

“Princess” Shiro begged giving her a pleading look. 

She sighed feeling bad for the alphas. “I’m sorry, but you two will be a dead weight for the team. I think it’s best if you stay here with Coran.” She tried to say gently. 

“Shiro-“ Keith whined. 

“No, she’s right, Keith. We will only be a burden to the team.” 

Keith looked at the older alpha with utter betrayal. A deep frown spread across his face and he sunk deeper into his seat. 

“Aw, Love birds get some alone time.” Lance leaned his head into his hand, giving them a smug look. “I could lend you some of my birth control, so you guys don’t accidentally get pregnant.” He shivered.

“Lance-“ Shiro growled. 

“I know, I know.” Lance waved a hand, rolling his eyes. “This isn’t like you. You should save it. I get it....I’m sorry.” He looked down. 

“We leave in one varga.” Allura stood up a left. 

Coran looked at Lance with a sullen expression. Lance looked up and made eye contact with him. They seemed to be having a silent conversation with their facial expressions. Coran ended with a sad one and Lance had one to match. 

Everyone just looked at each other wondering what just happened. 

 

The blue lion still wouldn’t let Lance in, so he was assigned to go with Hunk in the yellow lion. 

“You’ll be flying with me. Isn’t that great!?” Hunk beamed at Lance, as they started to board. 

“Wait!” Keith and Shiro hurried into the yellow hanger. 

Lance and Hunk turned to the face the panting alphas. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Hunk asked. 

“We wanted to say goodbye to Lance.” Shiro looked at the blue paladin. 

Hunk pouted. “Why don’t I get any special goodbyes?” He mumbled to himself, then he remembered Lance used to be the one to say special goodbyes. 

“Ok. Goodbye.” Lance turned to board. 

“Please” Keith croaked. 

Lance slowly turned to face them again. He sighed. “You want to scent me.” He started to walk down to them. 

“Please, just make it quick.” He tilted his head up giving access to his glands. 

The alphas missed the touch of their omega so much. When they first touched him to scent him, they gasped. Touching him felt like warm electricity running through their skin. 

They buried their faces in to his neck, where their bonding marks were. They’re eyes started to water slightly as the sweet, familiar scent made them feel whole again. 

They nuzzled into him, bringing his wrists to their necks. They looked up to Lance, wondering if the glands in his face were off limits.

The alphas stepped back as they saw Lance’s pained face. He looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself, like he was fighting himself. 

“That’s enough. Please stay safe.” Shiro smiled sadly at Lance. 

Lance just nodded and turned back to the lion. 

“We love you.” Keith called. 

Lance paused. He opened his mouth, looking like he was going to say something, but no words ever came out. 

He simply just turned, and entered the cockpit with Hunk.

 

Slowly the green, blue, and yellow lion landed on a mountainous green planet with many streams. It looked so much like earth, but the sky was pink. 

Lance walked off the lion looking at how beautiful everything was. He gasped as he saw a larger stream, and ran over to it. His eyes sparkled as beautiful fish of vivid color, swam around the steam. 

Lance was completely unaware of a certain green paladin recording him on her old phone. 

“Why’re you doing that?” Hunk walked over to her. 

“It’s for research purposes.” Hunk gave her a look. He clearly didn’t buy it. “I also want to rub it in Keith and Shiro’s face. It’s a little revenge for earlier this week.” She winked. 

“Oh, you are evil.” Hunk laughed. 

“I prefer the term, ‘nefarious.’” She smirked. 

“Alright, then. Our objective today is to bond as a team, and learn how to survive better in nature, just in case of emergency. “ She picked up a small pack that was filled with medicines and some supplies. 

“I’ll scout a couple feet a head. Pidge and Hunk, keep and eye out of vegetation and food. Lance-“ She looked at him. “Try to not rip our heads off, and help Pidge and Hunk.” 

He shrugged. “I’ll do my best.” 

 

Shiro and Keith sighed in relief, sinking into a large hot bath. With the change of rooms, when Shiro and Keith first got together, they got a room that was right next to a spa room. None of the other paladins used that one, because they usually used the one in their hall, so they often had it to themselves. 

Keith pouted, sinking farther down into the water. He blew bubbles in annoyance. 

“Oh, come now. Don’t pout, Keith.” Shiro laughed. 

Keith lifted his head, just enough for his mouth to be out of the water. 

“Traitor.” Keith stuck his tongue out and went back to blowing bubbles. 

“Keith, you know I wanted to go too. I want to go and do everything I can to help Lance. I miss him just as much as you, but Allura was right. We would only weigh them down.” 

“No, we wouldn’t.” Keith sat up. 

Shiro gave him a look. “Keith, we waddle when we walk, it takes several minutes for us to sit, and I doubt we would provide any use in gathering food.” 

Keith sighed and Shiro scooted closer, nudging him. “I doubt we’ll miss anything too important anyways.” 

“I hope not.” Keith looked at the plain water. 

They didn’t take baths too often, but when they did, it was usually all three of them. Lance would usually put things in the water that made it smell really good, or made bubbles. Sitting in a plain bath made Lance’s absence even more apparent. 

Keith brought his knees to his chest. “I wonder what Lance used to put in the baths to smell good.” He tucked in his chin. “I miss it.” 

Shiro wrapped his human arm around Keith, pulling him into his chest. “I know, it doesn’t feel the same without him.” 

 

~“I can’t believe both of you just suddenly go into ruts, all because you guys ate some weird space fruit.” Lance slowly waddled into the spa room. “I have never taken two knots at once so many times before.” He rubbed his throbbing bum. “I’m really going to be feeling it tomorrow.” Lance glared at the alphas as they entered after him. 

They both blushed, scratching their cheeks, avoiding Lance’s eyes. “Sorry.” They both mumbled. 

Lance rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip. “You guys are lucky I love you so much.” He smiled to himself. 

Keith and Shiro looked up and smiled fondly back at him. 

Shiro walked over to him and placed his hands on the omega’s hips. “We’re lucky to have you in our lives, period.” 

Lance smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “And I’m lucky to have two great alphas who worry about me.” 

Keith walked behind Lance and kissed his mate mark, still swollen from his rut. “We do more than just worry, Lance.” 

Lance laughed. “I know.” 

Lance unwrapped his arms from the alpha and moved to fill the very large tub with water. 

“But I still need a hot bath, to clean all this gunk off. You two do, too.” He smiled over his shoulder. 

He walked over to the cabinet by the wall, and grabbed a small purple ball. 

“Lavender to calm-“ he grabbed a couple herbs from a jar. “,cramp bark for cramping, and rosemary for the mind.” 

He placed them in the water and watched as the purple ball fizzed and turned into bubbles for a bubble bath. 

A beautiful aroma filled the room, relaxing the alphas and omega. 

Lance slowly slipped into the water, moaning in satisfaction. Both alphas followed suit and sat beside the omega.

They leaned their heads on the omega’s shoulders as he purred and played with the bubbles.

“I love you, Lance.” Shiro whispered. 

“I love you both, too.” He smiled to himself. ~

 

Shiro’s messenger dinged, bringing the alphas out of their memory. 

Keith looked at Shiro confused, but Shiro looked just as perplexed.

Shiro slipped out of the tub to grab the small device. He walked back with it and slowly sat back down in the tub. 

“It’s from Pidge.” Shiro looked at Keith. 

“Nothing bad happened did it?” Keith looked panicked. 

Shiro opened it immediately, but looked back at Keith when he saw it was a video. 

He pressed play, and their eyes lit up. It was a video of Lance smiling and stomping in the water with his shoes off. Hunk came in the water and successfully grabbed a fish with his hands, holding it up cheering.

Lance laughed and started splashing Hunk, as he tried to run away. They could hear Pidge and Allura laughing in the background. 

Keith slinked down into the tub again when the video ended. “Now I really wish I were there.” 

Shiro smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a intense chapter. It’s really emotional and sad.


	6. Unspoken Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team runs into a problem on their mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. We find out what caused Lance’s heat. I tried really hard throughout the chapters to give insight and clues to what happened because I didn’t want it to be too big of a shock. So just a warning, it’s really emotional.

“It’s going to get dark soon, so we should find a spot to rest for the night.” Allura looked up at the sky. 

“I’m surprised, Lance. You haven’t made that many snarky remarks these past couple hours. You even smiled a couple times today.” Pidge noted. 

Lance just grunted in response. 

They started to walk down a steep hill, lined with boulders, when suddenly, their was a chirping noise from above. 

“Oh my gosh! Look how cute it is!” Hunk gushed at the fluffy animal resting on top of one of the boulders.

Allura’s eyes widened at seeing the creature. “Not cute! Very dangerous! RUN!” 

Panic set into the paladins. They ran as fast as they could. Hunk screamed in panic as the soft chirping turned into loud furious growls.

The animal started chasing them, revealing how large the animal actually was. It looked like a mix between a wolf and lion. It was very fast and gaining on them quickly. 

Lance looked back to see Pidge struggling to keep up, due to her shorter legs. 

Lance grabbed her hand and tugged her to the side as the creatures fangs grazed her foot. Lance held Pidge’s hand, mostly dragging her along. 

They steered to the left, parting away from Hunk and Allura. The creature followed them seeing Pidge as the easiest prey. 

She drew her bayard and tried hitting the animal, but it was quick to dodge all her attacks. 

The animal was right at their heels again. Pidge started to cry in panic as it opened its jaws wide. Right before it could lodge its teeth into Pidge’s leg, Lance tugged Pidge in front of him. 

Lance had jumped off a steep cliff, holding Pidge in his arms. He angled himself so he would take the brunt of the fall. 

Branches cut at his face and sides before the wind knocked out of him when his back hit the ground. 

“Lance!?” Pidge panicked. 

“I’m-“ he was panting in pain. “I’m fine.” He started to get up, helping Pidge. “We have to keep going.” He wheezed. 

He started running through the pain with Pidge’s hand in his. They started running past a bunch of boulders. Pidge started pushing the rocks to try and push them over, in hopes in buying them time.

She pushed and one of the boulders rolled off the edge, but there were more than she expected. 

“Pidge!” Lance pushed Pidge out of the way as a boulder was practically on top of her. 

Lance screamed in pain as the bolder pinned his foot. 

“Lance!” Pidge screamed. They both went silent as the sound of growling grew closer. 

Lance turned to Pidge. “You run. You get out of here and find a safe place to hide.” Lance spoke calmly, trying to ease Pidge’s terror. 

“No!” She started to cry. “I’m not going anywhere without you!” 

Lance cupped her face. “We can’t lose two paladins in one day, especially green. Go, you’re younger than me, and you just found your brother not too long ago. You still have a lot to do. Now, go!” 

Pidge sobbed and shook her head. “No!” She started trying to push the bolder off of Lance’s foot, but it wasn’t budging. 

“Pidge, please!” He begged. The growling was right next to them. 

Pidge backed up and readied her bayard, shaking in fear.

“Pidge, RUN!” His eyes started to fill with tears. 

The animal hopped on top of one of the boulders and was about to pounce on her, when a huge laser blasted it right between the eyes. 

They looked up and saw Hunk with his bayard. “Looks like I found tonight’s dinner.” He smirked feeling cool. 

“Lance!” Allura gasped at seeing the omega under a boulder. 

Everyone ran to Lance’s side. “My foot’s stuck.” Lance looked at his leg. 

“Just hold on.” Hunk looked determined and started pushing at the rock. 

He was able to lift it just enough for Lance’s foot to slip through. Allura grabbed Lance and pulled him out. 

Pidge went to examine the foot. She bent it and rolled it, earning pained grunts from the omega. 

“Well, good news, it’s not broken. Bad news, it’s severely sprained. No walking on this ankle.” Pidge looked at Lance. 

She grabbed the pack from Allura and got a small flash light out to look in Lance’s eyes. “I think you have a mild concussion, too.” Pidge frowned, feeling guilty. 

“I’m sorry, Lance. You got hurt because you were protecting me from that creature.” 

Lance patted Pidge’s hair making her look up in surprise. “I protected you free willingly. None of this is your fault.” 

Pidge smiled, and started wrapping Lance’s ankle and bandaging his cuts. 

Hunk ran back to the group. “I found a cave further down east. We can set up shop there.” Hunk pointed with his thumb. 

“Alright, but I cant walk.” Lance pointed out. “Doctor Pidge’s orders.” 

Hunk walked over and scooped the omega into his arms. “That’s fine. I can carry you.” His eyes lit up. “Just like back in middle school.” They started walking in the direction of the cave. 

“You carried him in middle school?” Pidge tilted her head, walking beside the larger beta. 

“Back in 8th grade, Lance broke his ankle in a surfing accident. He was too slow on crutches, so I carried him everywhere.” Hunk smiled at the fond memory. 

“Didn’t you get embarrassed?” Allura questioned. 

“No, I actually loved it.” Lance said flatly. 

“Must be an omega thing.” Pidge said. 

 

Keith laid face down in his bed, groaning. His head popped up at feeling Shiro slowly sit on the mattress. 

“I’m miserable.” Keith grunted. 

“I can tell.” Shiro yawned, fearing last night was the last night of sleep he’d have for a while. 

“There’s nothing to do. Can’t train, because we were stupid, and decided to think with our private parts last night. Can’t see Lance, because Lance isn’t here, not that he’d want to see us.” Keith grumbled. 

“We could go see Coran and see how the others are doing.” Shiro suggested. 

“Yeah, I guess we could go do that.” Keith slowly got up. The bath helped ease the pain, but only a little bit. 

The alphas walked into the control room, finding Coran, trying to talk with the mice. 

“No, that would cause infection. You can’t put food goo in- Shiro! Keith! What brings you to the control room?” Coran gestured, trying to sparkle. 

“We were wondering if there was a way to find out how the mission is going.” Shiro asked. Keith just looked perplexed, trying to figure out what Coran’s conversation could have been about. 

“Actually, Yes! I was planning on calling Allura in a couple doboshes. Would you like to stay?” 

“Yes!” Keith answered eagerly. 

Coran walked over to the control panel and started trying to video call Allura. 

The huge screen lit up with Allura’s face. It was dark and they could see light from a fire, dance across her features. 

“Ah! Princess! It’s good to see you’re well!” Coran smiled. 

Allura sighed. “I guess, for the most part.” 

“Has it been rough, princess?” Shiro asked. 

“You have no idea.” She looked so done with this mission. 

“How’s Lance? Is he okay?” Keith asked quickly. 

Allura bit her lip nervously. “Well, define ‘okay.’ He’s not on the brink of death, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Panic filled the alphas chests. “Allura, What are you not telling us?” Shiro said eerily calm. 

“Well-“ she sighed. “We ran into a snapcropper earlier.” 

Coran sucked in through his teeth. 

“What is that? What happened to Lance?” Keith visibly panicked. 

“A snapcropper, is a very fast, very dangerous creature. It’s similar to a lion.” Coran explained. 

Both alphas eyes widened. “Where’s Lance? Is he okay?” Shiro questioned. 

“Lance is okay. He does however have a badly sprained ankle and a mild concussion. Besides that, he’s perfectly fine. Just some minor cuts.” 

Shiro and Keith could feel their hearts beat hard in their chests. They had to go to their omega. They had to keep their omega safe. 

“What are the planets coordinates? We’re coming to get you.” Shiro said growling. He looked almost ferral. 

Coran slowly backed away from the prime alpha. 

“You won’t be able to pick us up, until morning.” Allura answered him. 

“And why not?” Keith growled, looking almost ferral himself. 

“Because I said so.” Allura nodded. “This mission is to help the team come together and become stronger. I know full well, that Lance can last the night and he will be stronger because of this. Have more faith in your omega, please.” 

“ALLURA!” Shiro roared. 

“Goodbye, Shiro. Have a good night.” She ended the chat. 

Both alphas roared and growled. Shiro turned to Coran. “Where are they?” Shiro growled through his teeth. 

Coran’s legs shook under the over power sense of alpha around him. 

“I don’t know, Allura refused to tell me.” 

Shiro roared and both alphas stomped out, heading to the training room. 

Coran pouted. “I just fixed all those bots too. Oh, quiznack.”

 

Allura returned to the group after the chat ended. 

“They didn’t sound too happy.” Lance said without emotion. He was shivering like crazy. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m exactly on the top of their friends list right now.” Allura bit her lip. “Are you still cold, would you like some more blankets? I think we may have one more.” Allura turned to the back pack. 

“Don’t bother. It won’t help.” Lance stared at the fire in jealousy. 

“I could cuddle with you.” Hunk raised his hand. 

“I don’t want to be touched.” Lance answered flatly. 

“Why not, you used to love cuddles?” Pidge asked.

Lance didn’t answer for a while. “Because it burns to be touched.” 

Everyone looked at him confused. “I’m so cold, and everyone is so warm, it burns and stings whenever someone touches me.” 

“Well, do you mind if we try, at least one more time?” Hunk looked at the omega. 

Lance shivered. “Whatever.” 

Hunk stood up and walked over to Lance. He scooped the omega up and set him in his lap. 

Lance whimpered at the touch. After a couple minutes, Hunk felt guilty touching Lance, and started getting up. 

Lance grabbed on to the beta’s shirt. “Wait!” Hunk froze. “Don’t go! You’re so warm.” 

Hunk sat back down and held the omega to his chest. 

“I still don’t get it. How badly had the suppressents affected your body to have after effects, this long since talking them?” Pidge rubbed her chin. 

“Well, it’s not uncommon for drugs to have after affects, lasting years after use.” Hunk pointed out. 

“But not with suppressents. Usually when they’re out of the system, they’re out of the system.” Pidge explained. 

“Maybe not with these suppressents?” Allura tried to help. 

“No. Pidge is right. I don’t think this is from my past suppressents.” Lance chimed in.

“You didn’t try taking suppressents again, did you?” Pidge asked, threateningly. 

“No, I haven’t taken any suppressents since I ran out the first time.” Lance rolled his eyes. 

“Then what could have caused a chemical imbalance in your system? I mean, the only other thing I could think of is-“ Pidge’s eyes went wide with realization. “Oh, Lance. No.” 

Lance looked at her pitifully. His eyes looked so sad. “Guess you know my secret now, huh?” 

Pidge’s eyes started to water. “When? When did this happen?” 

Allura and Hunk looked really confused and concerned. 

“Remember those two weeks where I stayed at the castle with Coran because I was sick, and you guys went to the coalition festival? Well-“ Lance looked back to the fire. “Thats when I had my miscarriage.” 

Allura gasped, her hands flying over her mouth. Hunk went slack, face completely shocked.

“You had a miscarriage?” He whispered, sounding hurt. 

“Yep. Turns out, I wasn’t sick. I was pregnant.” Lance continued to watch the fire dance. 

“Do Shiro and Keith know?” Allura asked. 

“No, I found out I was pregnant the day after you guys left, but I guess I found out too late. I had actually forgotten to take my birth control one night, but I guess that was enough to get me pregnant.” 

He ran a hand through his hair. “I knew something was up with my body, but I kept putting it off, and continued to take my birth control. I guess I stopped too late.”

“Why?! Why didn’t you tell us!?” Hunk looked hurt. “You didn’t have to go through it alone, Lance!”

“I couldn’t bring myself to do it, Hunk! Have all of you come back, and get you all excited that I was expecting a pup, but then tell you I lost it. It would crush the team, just like it is now. Promise me. Promise you won’t tell Shiro or Keith.” He spoke to the three. 

Pidge looked down. “I promise.” 

Allura looked sadly at Lance. “I promise, too.” 

Lance turned to Hunk waited for his response. 

“Does anybody else know?” Hunk asked. 

“Coran does, but I made him promise too.” Lance answered.

“Coran knew!?” The princess looked shocked. 

“Yeah, when I saw all the blood in the toilet, I freaked out. I called for him and explained the situation. He put me on bed rest, and fed me. It was only a couple days later that I passed a blood clot. I knew it was the pup. I made him promise not to tell anyone.” 

Hunk looked down. “I think you should tell your alphas, but I promise not to tell them.” 

“It’s fine. They didn’t want a pup anyways.” Lance looked back to the fire. 

“Lance! You don’t know that! They probably don’t want a cub now, but that’s because we’re in a war! I’m sure they would love to have pups with you.” Allura tried to comfort Lance. 

He just weakly smiled at the princess. “I don’t really want to talk anymore, I just want to sleep.” 

“Well, it was good for you Lance. Getting that off your chest should help with your frost, and just you in general.” Pidge spoke up. 

“I hope you know, we’re cuddling tonight.” Hunk eyed the omega. 

“For the first time, in what feels like forever, I want to be held.” 

Allura put out the fire and everyone gather around Lance, to cuddle.

Pidge whipped out her phone one last time and took a selfie of all of them cuddling. 

She sent the picture to the the alphas. 

‘He’s in good hands.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some of you in the comments guessed it. I’m also not trying to make light of the situation. I’ve had family members who have gone through this, but it happens and It happened to Lance. ALSO, I’m pretty consistent with my updates, but because I have family coming tomorrow for the holidays, I probably won’t be updating until AFTER the holidays. Lol, guess I’m leaving you on this sad note.


	7. Let’s Do Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes back to his worried alphas. They think about times where Lance was there for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! I’m back. The holidays are really busy. Also, I usually post everyday, but my classes are starting back up so, I’m going to be posting more like every other day. Please enjoy

Even after destroying all the bots, Shiro and Keith were too wound up to sleep. They knew, they wouldn’t be calm until they were with their omega. 

Keith and Shiro stood in the yellow lion’s hanger, waiting for their return. 

Keith was tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed tightly across his chest. “What’s taking them so long!?” He barked. 

Shiro growled impatiently himself. They felt like a ruler being bent as far as it could, before it snapped. 

The hanger doors opened, and the lion glided in. It slowly landed and lowered it jaw to the floor. 

Hunk walked out, carrying Lance in his arms. He was asleep, head tucked under the beta’s chin. 

The alphas bolted to their omega’s side. They didn’t realize they were growled until, Hunk looked terrified. He gently passed the sleeping omega to Shiro, trying to avoid any confrontation. 

Shiro cradled Lance in his arms. Both alphas glared at the beta out of instinct, wanting him to back off the omega. 

Hunk put his hands up and backed away slowly, taking the hint. 

When Hunk backed off a distance the alphas saw fit, they looked back down to the omega in Shiro’s arms. 

Their eyes scanned over all of the bandages set on his face and arms. Their eyes wondered to the wrapped ankle that hung loosely in the alphas arms. 

The alphas looked sadly at Lance, and nuzzled him, trying to put their scent on him to ease any pain. 

“Kashi?” Lance sleepily whimpered. 

Keith took his hand and Shiro pressed his forehead into Lance’s. 

“What’s the matter, baby?” He spoke gently. 

“My head hurts.” Lance whispered, still half asleep. 

“We’ll fix you up, baby. Don’t worry.” Keith squeezed his hand and rubbed his thumb across Lance’s knuckles. 

Hunk spoke up. “Pidge and Allura should be at the infirmary, getting a pod ready.” 

The alphas nodded, turning to walk to the infirmary, never taking their eyes off the omega the whole way. 

Both the alphas glared at the princess when they walked in. She looked down, trying to avoid their bitter gaze. 

Shiro gently placed Lance into the pod, kissing his palm before he stepped back, letting the pod seal itself up. 

Pidge ran some diagnostics on him while the pod did what it could do. 

“He’ll probably be in there for another three vargas. He will probably be very tired and in a haze when he wakes from the pod healing his concussion. He should probably rest for the rest of the day.” Allura informed the alphas. 

They just softly growled at her in annoyance. 

“He saved my life. If anyone, you should be mad at me.” Pidge pipped in. 

She caught their attention. “He protected me from that creature and ended up getting hurt to save me. I’m sorry.” She looked down ashamed. 

She looked up in surprise as Shiro’s hand gently patted her hair. He had a warm smile on his face, it made Pidge feel at ease. 

“It’s not your fault. If Lance wanted to protect you, there would be no stopping him from doing so. He did it because he wanted to. Don’t you worry about it.”

Pidge started to tear up and hugged Shiro quickly. She nuzzled into the pack alpha’s chest. He let out a soft rumble to calm her further. 

Pidge’s computer beeped and she gasped, turning quickly checking her computer. 

She looked sad. “He wasn’t lying. I can see it in his body scan. How did I not see this before?” 

“What?” Keith questioned in concern.

“Nothing, it’s just something Lance mentioned about his pheromones. It’s- it’s nothing important.” 

She typed on her computer. “It also looks like, because of his concussion, his frost is minorly delayed.” She looked up at the alphas. “You should spend that time with him, I’m sure he’ll really want you guys around.” 

The alphas looked back to the omega. “We really miss him.” Shiro mostly said to himself. 

At seeing their omega, all the tension that kept them going, depleted. Exhaustion set it their bones. 

Pidge shut her laptop and stood up. “Hunk and I are going to watch a movie we bought at the space mall. It’s the Lion King. Do you guys want to join?”

Allura raised her hand. “I’d like to see one of your earth movies.” 

Shiro and Keith looked at each other. “I think we’re going to stay here with Lance.” Shiro answered for them both. 

Pidge looked at them with pity in her eyes. “Well, good luck then.” 

They hummed a ‘thanks’ and the beta walked out with the princess. 

 

The alphas sat down by the omega’s pod. They had already been there for a varga and a half, just sitting and talking. 

“Remember when he thought he was dying because he accidentally spilled that weird alien liquid on himself.” They both laughed and turned to face Lance. “He said the sweetest goodbyes.” Keith practically whispered. 

Shiro’s face went sullen. “I couldn’t imagine what I’d do if Lance ever actually did die.”

Keith’s face turned sour. “I don’t know how I’d get through it. Just him not being around, is driving me mad.”

He looked down at his hands. “Do you think we’ve been taking advantage of Lance? I mean, when was the last time we did something for him? He’s always doing things for everyone, but never expects a thanks.” 

“You’re right.” Shiro looked up at the ceiling. “I can’t remember the last thing we did for him.” He sighed to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’re terrible mates.” 

“I want to be better for him.” Keith looked up to Shiro. “I want to be the alpha he deserves.” 

Shiro walked over to Keith and sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I do, too. Let’s agree to do more for him. Be better alphas.” 

They locked pinkies, promising each other. 

“You know, if I recall correctly, the last time we were in here, besides for Lance of course, we were in here for you.” Shiro smirked at the smaller alpha. 

Keith grunted and rolled his eyes. “I was really worried about you, but Lance-“ Shiro snuck a glance at the Cuban. “Lance was worried sick.”

“Really?” Keith glanced at the prime alpha. 

“Oh, yeah. You probably don’t remember, but on the way to the castle after our battle, Lance refused to let go of you.” Keith felt a pang in his heart. “He cradled you and constantly scenting you while he cried. My heart broke just watching him.” 

“I made him worry that much?” Keith looked visibly upset. 

“You had us all upset, Keith.” Shiro rubbed the red paladin’s back. He laughed pitifully. “Lance refused to leave your pod, even though you were in there for a whole day. He totally smothered you when you came out.” 

“Oh, yeah.” He smiled fondly at the memory. 

 

~ Keith stumbled out of his pod once it open. He was caught in a pair of warm comforting arms. Whatever caught him, smelled so good and filled his heart with warm fuzzies. He nuzzled into the warmth feeling safe in the warm arms. 

“Keith?” Lance sobbed. Keith hazily looked up to meet Lance’s tear filled blue ones. 

“Lance?” Keith croaked out. Lance gasped feeling overjoyed at seeing Keith ok. He started showering the alpha in kisses. 

“You had me so worried.” Lance said through his tears. 

Even in his totally groggy state, Keith’s instincts told him to comfort the omega. He cupped Lance’s face and kissed him on the lips. “It’s okay, baby. I’m okay.” 

Lance sobbed and nuzzled Keith’s face. “Don’t ever make me worry like that again.” He tucked his head under the alpha’s chin, now nuzzling his scent gland. Keith rumbled and started scenting the distressed omega. 

After he finished scenting the omega, he cupped his face again, and kissed away his tears. Lance placed his hand over one of Keith’s, and leaned into his touch. “You should eat something. You’ve been in that pod all day.” Keith kissed his nose and agreed to go eat. 

While Keith ate, Lance never let go of the hand he wasn’t using. Everyone else was there and laughing about how much Lance was smothering him. Keith didn’t mind though. He really liked being smothered by Lance. He’d never tell, but something inside him was amused at seeing Shiro a little jealous. ~ 

 

“I remember the smothering part, but not the cradling thing.” Keith explained. 

Shiro laughed and nudged Keith with his elbow. “Looks like it’s not just Lance that can’t remember bonding moments.”

Keith blushed and grumbled to himself. 

 

After three hours, Lance’s pod opened up and he stumbled out. His alphas eagerly caught him and nuzzled into him. 

“Kashi? Keith?” Lance groggily opened his eyes. 

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?” Shiro pressed his forehead into Lance’s again. Lance purred at the Alpha’s touch. 

“Everything feels foggy.” Lance mumbled, turning to Keith to wrap his arms around his neck. He leaned his head on to his shoulder, and nuzzled into his neck. Keith rumbled, nuzzling the top of Lance’s head, ruffling his hair. 

“Are you hungry? Do you want some food?” Shiro gently rubbed circles into Lance’s back. He hummed, nodding that he was hungry.

Keith scooped him up and started carrying him to the kitchen. “I can still walk ya know.” Lance pointed out. 

“I know, but I want to do this for you.” Keith answered simply. Lance smiled and nuzzled into Keith’s chest, taking in his warm campfire, cinnamon smell. It complimented Shiro’s earthy, mint smell. He reveled in the scents he missed so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith can’t remember a bonding moment? Oh the irony. Let’s work on making things better shall we?


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is released from his pod and decides to spend the rest of his time out of his frost, with his mates.

Lance sat squished between the alphas as he ate a sandwich that Keith had made. 

In the middle of eating his sandwich, Lance’s eyes started to water. His sobs were muffled by the food in his mouth. The alphas were quick to comfort him and coo at him. 

“I-I-I’m so” he hiccuped. “I’m so sorry.” The tears steamed down his cheeks in a gentle stream. 

“What are you sorry about, baby?” Keith rubbed soothingly into the back of Lance’s neck. 

“For-for being a horrible mate!” He sobbed and hiccuped. 

“Oh, Lance. You haven’t been a horrible mate. If anything, it’s us.” Shiro nuzzled into his cheek. 

“No! I’ve been horrible! I’ve said horrible things, I’ve been so distant, and I lost the-“ he stopped, he’s said too much. 

“You lost what, baby?” Keith pushed. 

He looked down. “It’s nothing. I just made a mistake is all.” He sniffled. “And the worst part is, my frost isn’t even over yet. I’m going to be so cold all over again.” He covered his face with his hands. 

“We know it’s not your fault.” Keith started to play with Lance’s hair. 

“But it kinda is.” Lance muttered to himself through sniffles. 

“You can’t keep blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong, Lance.” Shiro said in a deep, comforting voice. Lance took a deep breath to try and bring himself back together. 

“Hunk said I should tell you.” He hiccuped. “And I know Hunk can’t keep a secret.” He looked down rubbing his arms out of nervousness. “I’d rather you find out from me than accidentally from Hunk.” Lance stood up and turned to the alphas. He backed away a little bit in hopes that a little distance would make this easier for him. It didn’t. 

“I technically, did cause this frost.” He avoided looking at them. 

“If this is about the suppressents, Lance, you can’t blame yourself for that.” Shiro tried to comfort him. 

Lance looked even more hurt. “My frost isn’t because of my past suppressents, it’s cause I’m a broken omega.” He bit his lip. 

“You’re not broken, Lance.” Keith chimed in this time.

“But I am.” Lance looked down as he fiddled with his fingers. “Remember awhile ago, I was sick and you guys went to the coalition festival?” The alphas nodded. 

“We did everything we could to try and stay with you, but we weren’t allowed.” Shiro explained. 

“I know, and I really love you for that, but I’m glad you guys left.” He looked back down, mustering up as much courage as he could. “The day after you left, I found out that I wasn’t actually sick.” His heart ached and he shut his eyes tight, getting ready for the disappointment in his alphas’ eyes.  
“I was pregnant.” 

Shiro and Keith’s eyes went wide. “Are you sure?” Keith asked. “You’ve been on birth control, so wouldn’t that...” the realization hit both of them at the same time. 

“That one night during his heat. We forgot to make sure he took it.” Shiro mostly said to himself. 

“But that was only one night.” Keith looked to Shiro for answers.

“Well Keith, he was a prime omega in heat. He must have been very fertile. Plus, he had two alphas in a rut, not to mention one of them is a prime alpha himself.” Keith turned back to Lance. 

“Are you sure you were pregnant.” Keith tried to look into the omega’s eyes, but his blue ones were glued to the floor. Lance rubbed his arm uncomfortably.

“Yes, I took a test and everything.” He whined. 

“Wait, if you were pregnant then, but your not pregnant now, then that means-“ Shiro’s face twisted in pain. “Why didn’t you tell us, Lance?” The alpha looked so hurt. Lance’s eyes started to sting. 

“Because I didn’t want to disappoint you. I couldn’t tell you guys I was carrying your guys’ pup, and then proceeded to tell you how I lost it because I was a horrible omega.” He covered his hands with his face, trying to hide his tears. 

The alphas rushed to both of his sides, comforting him as best they could, spreading as many calm pheromones as they could. 

“You are not a horrible omega, do you understand me. You are one of the best things that have happened in our lives. Don’t you dare forget that.” Shiro said sternly. Lance uncovered his face and looked up at his alphas with his glassy blue eyes. 

“You guys don’t hate me?” Lance whimpered. 

“Lance, we could NEVER hate you.” Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. “We love you too much.” 

“But I’m a broken omega.” Lance sniffled. 

“You’re not broken and if you were, well you have two broken alphas to match.” 

“You’re not the broken ones!” Lance croaked, taking their hands into his. “I’m the one that lost the pup because I didn’t stop taking my birth control. I knew something was up, but I didn’t stop.” He shook his head. 

“That’s why you lost the cub?” Shiro questioned. Lance nodded in response. “Then we’re the reason you lost the cub. We made you take the birth control, so it’s our fault. You can’t blame yourself.” Shiro rubbed circles into his arm. Lance looked into Shiro’s warm silver eyes. 

“You guys are to good to me.” Tears continued dripping from his eyes, but a small smile formed on his lips. 

Keith shook his head. “No, you’re too good for us. I don’t know what me and Shiro did to deserve you.” 

Lance squeaked and wrapped his arms around Keith. The alpha kissed his temple and Shiro wrapped his arms around him from behind. “We’ll always be here for you, Lance. We’re your mates and we love you more than anything in this infanite universe. Don’t forget that.” Shiro kissed the back of Lance’s head. 

“Come on now. You need some rest. You’ve had a very rough last several hours.” Shiro took Lance’s hand and kissed it. Lance squeezed both their hands. 

“I’d like that.” 

 

The alphas felt so content, having their mate cuddles up to them in bed again. Lance was silently sleeping as the the alphas eyes took in the image and feeling they missed so much. 

“He’s been through a lot.” Shiro nuzzled into his cheek, a chirp escaping the omega’s lips. He couldn’t help but smile at the sound. 

“Yeah, and we didn’t even know.” Keith looked disappointed in himself. 

“He smelled different before we left. I knew he smelled sweeter, but I didn’t give it too much thought. What kind of alpha am I?” Shiro beat himself up. 

“You’re a good alpha, Shiro. We all just made mistakes. Mistakes that turned out bigger than we expected.” Keith comforted him. He turned his head to look at Lance again. “I just wish he’d tell us when something’s wrong.” He looked sad. 

“I will.” Lance started to wake. The alphas looked at him in surprise, has he been listening the whole time? “I promise to tell you from now on when something’s wrong.” He rubbed his eyes. “I really didn’t mean to hurt you guys.” 

“And we didn’t mean to hurt you.” Keith nuzzled into his neck, earning a purr from the omega. Lance curled into Keith, clutching at his shirt. His eyes stared to water. 

“I don’t want to go back into my frost.” The alphas cooed at him and rubbed circles into his skin. 

“We know. It must be really hard for you.” Shiro kissed the top of his head. Lance sat up to look at them both. 

“You said before that sex would help, right?” Both alphas sucked in a breath. 

“Are you sure about this Lance?” Keith sat up with him and put his hand on his upper leg. Lance took his hand. 

“Yes. Anything to make it go away. I’m coherent now, too. I want this.” He looked down in disappointment as he realized something. “But I haven’t been taking my birth control.” He sighed. 

Shiro sat up and combed Lance’s hair through his fingers. “If you are 100% certain you want to do this, Keith and we still have some condoms we got as a gag gift from Matt.” Lance rolled his eyes at the memory. 

“I want to do this, before my frost comes back.” Lance begged. 

“It’s not a cure, but Pidge said it should help.” Keith pointed out to him. 

“I’m fine with that.” Lance took both the alphas hands, and pressed them against his face. “Any help from you guys, is worth a lot to me.” Both alphas nodded and moved, Shiro sitting behind Lance and Keith in front of him. 

“It’s been a while so we’re going to start with me.” Keith sat between Lance’s legs while the omega leaned against Shiro. Keith hesitated. “If that’s alright with you.” Keith’s eyes asking for permission. 

Lance smiled fondly at him and nodded. “I’m fine with that.”

Keith smiled and leaned in and kissed Lance. Keith whimpered himself at feeling the lips he missed so much. He deepen the kiss, cupping Lance’s cheek gently.

Shiro leaned down and started to kiss his mark on Lance’s neck. Lance started to moan in pleasure. Keith used this opportunity to taste Lance again and slip his tongue into the omega’s mouth. Lance squeaked in surprise and grabbed hand fulls of Keith’s soft hair. 

Keith snaked his hands under Lance’s shirt, feeling his smooth skin. Lance gasp at the warmth of Keith’s hands. Lance tugged at Keith’s hair, earning a lustful growl from Keith’s throat. 

As Keith worked the omega’s shirt off, Shiro started working at the button of Lance’s pants. The omega could feel the building tightness in his pants, and happily let the alpha slip his pants off. It wasn’t long until they followed suit, undressing themselves. 

After quite a bit of touching, kissing, and ‘screaming’, Keith sank his canines into his mark, permanentlay on Lance’s neck. 

Lance panted a mewled in pleasure. “Lance, baby. I forgot how good you feel.” Keith panted, draped over the omega. “After my knot goes down, do you want to try with Shiro?” Keith nuzzled into the swollen scent gland. 

Shiro was rubbing circles into the omega’s hips. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Lance. I won’t be offended, you seem pretty tired.” Shiro’s deep voice was like music to the Cuban’s ears. 

Lance whimpered and shook his head. “No, I want Shiro too. I miss my mates.” Lance looked up into Shiro’s warm ones. “Just be gentle please.” Shiro smiled. 

“Anything you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that was...something. Let’s see if the alphas really did help Lance


	9. The Blue Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can the blue lion help her son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any grammar errors or spelling errors.

When Lance woke up in his nest, he just stared at the ceiling with vacant eyes. Both alphas arms were draped around him, their faces tucked into his skin. He felt numb. Utterly and completely numb.

Lance had gone back into his frost, but it was different this time. He wasn’t warm, but he wasn’t cold. He didn’t really feel anything. He didn’t push the alphas away. He didn’t feel the urge to, but he wasn’t cuddling up to them either. He just let their arms drape. 

Keith and Shiro started to stir awake themselves. Keith sat up and Lance just simply watched him. No ‘good mornings.’ No morning kisses or cuddles, he just stared from his spot lying in the nest. 

Keith’s soothing violet eyes met Lance’s emotionless ones. “Hey, baby. How are you feeling?” He leaned down and kissed his forehead. He got no response, Lance only continued to stare. 

“Lance, baby?” Shiro caressed Lance’s side. The omega’s blue eyes shifted to meet Shiro’s gray ones. Shiro could see the absence in Lance’s soul. “You’re in your frost again, aren’t you?” Shiro sounded sad, but continued to caress his side. Lance didn’t answer, just continued looking into his mate’s eyes. 

Keith placed a hand on the omega’s forehead. “He feels kind of clammy, but not cold.” He looked to Shiro. “That’s a good sign, right? It means it’s not as intense?” He looked at him with hope. 

Shiro shrugged and looked back down at Lance. “I guess, I mean he’s not pushing us away.”

“Yeah, but he’s not doing anything either. It’s like he’s empty.” Keith furrowed his brows together in concern. 

Shiro took Lance’s hand in his and kissed the blue paladin’s knuckles. Lance’s eyes watched as the alphas lips pressed into his hand. “We’re just going to have to take good care of our mate.” Shiro smiled down at him. 

A barely audible chirp, trapped in his throat, reached Shiro’s prime ears. With Shiro’s heightened senses, he could still hardly hear it. But he did, and it made him feel warm inside. 

“Oh my gosh. I feel super sticky.” Keith complained, feeling the remains of last night on him. He turned to Lance. “I can only imagine how gross he feels. He should go take a shower.” Keith kissed Lance’s temple and took both his hands, pulling him up and out of bed. 

Keith ran to the bathroom to warm up the water and Shiro stood up, next to Lance. He smiled and took his hand gently leading him to the bathroom. 

Keith had just finished setting the water to the right temperature and guided Lance under the shower head. 

Lance turned to see Shiro grab his shampoo bottle and nuzzle his cheek. He walked behind Lance and glopped a small amount of shampoo into his hair. He started working at the shampoo, massaging his fingertips into the omega’s scalp. 

Lance eyes searched for his other mate and locked eyes with him as he stood in front of him, with a bar of soap in hand. He smiled and pecked him on the lips before he started rubbing the soap into the skin of his collar bone area. 

Both alphas were being so kind and gentle to him. Shiro gently tilted Lance’s head back, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. He gave him an upside down kiss on Lance’s wet forehead. Shiro locked eyes with him and smiled warmly. He saw the corners of Lance’s lips twitch. He knew Lance was really trying. 

“Don’t forget, he likes to condition.” Keith reminded his other mate. Keith smiled fondly. “Whenever we take a shower together, he ALWAYS makes me condition.” He brought his free hand to his hair losing himself in his memories. “I have to admit, it really does make my hair feel nice.” 

He could feel a sting in his eyes as tears started to form in his eyes. He shook his head to clear it and stop the tears before Lance could notice. He moved his free hand to cup the omega’s cheek. Their eyes locked while Keith rubbed his cheek bone with his thumb. “I love you, and don’t you worry, baby. Shiro and I will help you every step of the way.” 

Shiro had finished shampooing and conditioning Lance’s hair, and took a bar of soap himself, working at his back. 

Lance let out a small gasp as Keith’s hands started getting lower, near his groin. Keith looked up in surprise that Lance has reacted at all. Keith watched as his hand swiped closer and Lance very quietly whimpered again. 

Keith smirked devilishly and stood up straight with his face in Lance’s. “Do you like that, baby?” Keith swiped his hand again, Lance softly whimpering again. 

Shiro caught on quickly, grabbing a Lance’s butt. The omega tilted his head back, frost seeming less as the pleasure built in him. He still couldn’t speak, but he could whimper, hoping his alphas would catch on. And oh, they caught on fast. 

 

After the ‘good time’ they had in the shower, they gave Lance a piggy back ride to breakfast. Lance was still a bit of an empty shell, but now he could give one word responses and could smile again.

“Lance!” Hunk smiled as the three entered the dining room with Lance on Shiro’s back. He rushed over and Lance gave him a weak smile. “How are you feeling buddy? Do you want some food?” Hunk nuzzled his cheek. 

“Yes.” Lance was able to croak out, voice sounding stuck in his throat. 

Pidge looked up from her plate at hearing Lance. “He’s seemingly better, you guys must of taken my advice.” She smirked and both alphas blushed. They knew everyone on the ship already knew that the three were pretty active, but it was still embarrassing when Pidge pointed it out. 

“Yeah, we had a long talk yesterday and after that well....” Keith looked at the floor. 

“What exactly did you talk about?” Allura pipped in curiously. 

Shiro was in the middle of setting Lance down in his seat, when both alphas paused. Shiro looked to the princess. “He told us about the pregnancy and we worked everything out.” 

Everyone at the table seemed to become gloomy as the topic was brought up. 

“Well, I’m glad that he told you guys. I’m not all that great at keeping secrets.” Hunk scratched his cheek setting a bowl of oatmeal in front of Lance. Without giving it a second thought, Hunk started to prepare it just the way Lance liked it. With ingredients that were like brown sugar, honey, and cut up strawberries. 

Coran looked at the omega with sorrow in his eyes. “So you decided to tell them, my boy?” 

Lance stared vacantly at the bowl in front of him. “Yes.” He croaked out again. 

“I still can’t believe you knew all this time, Coran. You aren’t one for keeping secrets.” Allura pointed out. 

Coran winked and twirled his mustache. “On the contrary, princess. I have kept many of King Alfor’s secrets, being his right hand man. Yes, we used to do many of things, undercover and such.” His smirk dissolved into a frown. “Unfortunately, I have also kept many dark secrets, such as the misfortune that had happened to our Sharpshooter.” He gave Lance a sad smile. 

Lance was able to return a weak smile with his cheeks stuffed with oatmeal. Shiro walked over to Coran and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Lance also told us as how you took care of him, and tried your best to comfort him. Thank you for that. Honestly.”

“Yeah, we really owe you a lot, Coran.” Keith was sitting on the armrest of Lance’s seat, running his fingers through the omega’s hair. 

Coran put up his hand to stop them. “There is no need of thanks. Lance has come to be like a son to me. I was only doing what a father, protecting his son would do.” Shiro smiled a gave him a small hug, before taking a seat next to Lance. 

“By the looks of it, Lance’s frost shouldn’t last too much longer. With some help, he could be back by the end of the week.” Pidge observed. 

Keith smiled and leaned in to nuzzle Lance on the cheek. “Did you hear that, baby? This shouldn’t last too much longer.” 

“Yeah, his frost won’t last too much longer, but his depression about the miscarriage is still going to around. I mean, he’s stuffed the emotion down and I can’t imagine it’s gone. He never had the time to mourn.” Hunk pointed out. “I know Lance, and I know even though he said it wasn’t a big deal, it was a big deal to him.” 

Shiro frowned and placed a hand on the omega’s thigh. He rubbed his thumb into the flesh gently. “Then we’ll work it out.” He kissed Lance’s cheek. “Together.” 

Lance looked up from his meal and locked eyes with Shiro. Keith was still massaging Lance’s scalp, and the blue paladin could feel how much his pack loved him, and was there for him. 

“Cu-“ Lance was trying to form words, having difficulty releasing his voice from his throat. “Cuddles?” He finally croaked out. 

“You want to cuddle after breakfast?” Keith asked. The omega turned his head to look at his smaller mate. He nodded. 

“Do you want pack cuddles?” Hunk asked, chest filled with hope. Lance looked at him and nodded. Hunk beamed a smile. He was excited to have the old Lance back. They would do anything to help their Lancey Lance. 

 

After breakfast, everyone made their way to the lounge to cuddle. The nest was a mess without Lance and the moment he saw it, he got to work fixing it up. Everyone looked in awe as he bounced into action. Lance has been so absent and so sedentary, seeing him move around like this on his own like this brought joy to their faces. 

Once Lance was finished, he plopped down in the middle and just stared at everyone. They got the hint and entered the nest cuddling up to Lance.

Everyone settled and Lance gave a rusty purr. Hunk sighed and smiled.   
“I love it when you purr, Lance. It always makes me feel warm and gooey inside, like fresh made mozzarella sticks.” 

“Yeah, I like your purrs too.” Pidge pipped in. “It reminds me of home.” Lance couldn’t help but smile to himself. He wanted to tell them that he loved them, but words always got stuck in his throat, so he did what he could. He purred louder, hoping to show how he feels. 

The alphas let out their own rumbles at hearing their mate’s purr. All of them felt at ease. An ease they hadn’t felt since Lance’s frost, and swore to never take this for granted again. 

Slowly, everyone started to drift to sleep. Everyone, but Lance that is. He wasn’t tired, he didn’t want to sleep. 

He started to feel a pull in him, a pull that felt familiar. It was his lion, blue. She was calling to him. 

Lance was successfully able to wiggle out of his mates’ grip without waking anyone up. He tiptoed to the exit and spared a brief glance at his pack, still sleeping soundly. 

He made his way down the blue lion’s hanger. He softly smiled as he approached blue. 

“Hey, blue.” He whispered, sounding gravely and weak. 

The blue lion let down her barrier and lowered her jaw, inviting Lance in. The omega smiled as the lion accepted him as her paladin again. He did as wanted and walked into the lion’s cockpit. The lion rumbled, pleased with her paladin. 

Lance sat in the seat and felt blue inside his mind again, feeling comfort in her familiarity. She wanted to show him something, but what? He didn’t know, but he trusted blue with his life. 

“Take me.” Lance was able to command and the lion obeyed, getting ready to take off. 

The hanger doors opened and blue soared out, taking her paladin somewhere to help. 

 

Coran woke up feeling groggy as his messenger beeped. The beeping started to wake everyone else. Coran’s eyes widened as he checked his messenger. 

“Where’s Lance?” Keith rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“I don’t know, but the blue lion just left her hanger.” Coran looked at everyone with worry. Everyone went rigid. 

“Lance!?” Hunk called in desperate attempt. 

Both alphas sprang up without second thought, and ran to the blue lion’s hanger. The rest of the pack not far behind. 

They all started to panic at finding the blue hanger empty, just as Coran had said. 

“LANCE!” Shiro roared. His alpha instincts going crazy without his troubled omega in his line of sight. 

“WHERE ARE YOU!?” Keith roared himself, feeling the same as Shiro. 

“Coran-“ Shiro snarled trying to stay calm and not let his alpha loose on his innocent pack. “Do you know where he went?” He gritted through his teeth. 

Coran shook his head sadly. “The only way to tell is if Princess Allura uses the castle to-“

“Then we’ll do that.” Keith growled cutting the red head off. Everyone knew Shiro and Keith were trying their best to stay calm, so none of them took their sharpness to heart. They were worried themselves. 

Allura nodded, and they all rushed to the control room. Allura was able to connect to the castle, but it took he several minutes for her to pinpoint blue’s location. The coordinates flew up into a holographic screen. 

“He’s in the ociana district.” Pidge observed. 

“Why there isn’t anything there, just a bunch of dust and nebulas. It’s quite beautiful actually.” Coran smiled getting lost in his memory. 

“So he’s not in any danger?” Hunk bit his lip. 

“Not that I can think of.” Coran shrugged. 

Keith crossed his arms and growled. “I don’t care if he’s not in any danger, I’m going to go get my mate.” He started to stomp off towards his hanger. 

“Keith, wait.” Shiro commanded him. He turned back to the Princess. “How far is this place? Would it be worth it to worm hole, or is it close enough that our lion’s would get there sooner?” He was determined to get his mate too, but he was more rational than his other mate. 

Allura started typing something on her screen. “I think it would be rational to worm hole. We must have slept longer than we thought, because he’s be flying for a while it seems.” 

“Well then, let’s worm hole. Keith and I will get in our lion’s, and go pick Lance up.” Shiro said with finality and walked over to his own hanger. 

 

Lance looked out at colorful dust, sparkle and swirl around him. It was beautiful and filled Lance with awe. He looked in wonderment as blue flew into a blue nebula. 

Lance sucked in a breath as memories filled his head. It reminded him of both the ocean and his alphas.

He remembered feeling the alphas arms around him as he first realized he was in love with his soon to be mates. His heart ached, wanting to touch his alphas again. 

Why did you bring me here? Lance thought to himself. 

‘To give you the space to release’ blue answered. 

Release? Release what? Lance didn’t understand. 

‘To release the sorrow you keep hidden.’ 

Lance felt something like a dam breaking inside of him. Blue had torn down the wall he had build and the omega just let loose. He sobbed and screamed in frustration. Tears rolled down his cheeks like rivers and he could feel his heart tighten. Everything he kept bottled up was now on full display. 

He felt really grateful to blue for letting him have this, far from his alphas. He didn’t want them to worry. Letting out everything felt good. 

Shiro and Keith’s voice came on the intercom. “Lance! Lance, are you there? Are you okay, baby?” Lance could hear the concern in Keith’s voice.

“Lance, baby?” Shiro sounded just as concerned. Lance felt his heart squeeze, he really loved his mates. They tried to take such good care of him, and they were always so concerned.

The problem was, Lance didn’t want to answer. He knew if he spoke, they would be able to hear his sobs and he didn’t want to do that to them. They were concerned enough. 

“Are you hurt, baby!? We’ll be right there!” Lance could see the red lion approaching. 

“I’m fine!” Lance croaked out. “I just -I just needed time to think.” There was a silence on the com. 

“You don’t sound fine.” Shiro spoke gently, trying not to startle Lance. Lance was right, they could hear he’d been crying. 

“Blue helped me is all.” She really had. After that burst of emotion, Lance was talking normally again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lance smiled at the sound of Keith’s voice. 

“It’s not so much talking, it’s just-“ he licked his lips. “Emotions I kept bottled up. Blue helped me kind of let go of them.”

“I’m sorry we weren’t there for you, Lance.” Shiro sounded so broken. Lance couldn’t take it. He wanted to hold them, and comfort them, and never let go. 

“No! This isn’t your fault! I hid everything from you guys because I was being foolish! I was so afraid of disappointing you guys I-I-“ he felt tears swell in his eyes again. “I know you guys love me! And I love you guys, too! More than anything! I should have told you.” He flew his lion quickly back into his hanger. 

Once out of the lion, he ran to the black lion’s hanger. Shiro had just gotten out of his lion when Lance had entered. Shiro straightened up at seeing Lance run towards him. 

Lance ran straight into his arms and Shiro scooped him up. Lance rubbed his face into Shiro’s gland and whimpered. “Please don’t feel bad, Kashi. I love you.” 

Shiro rumbled and nuzzled Lance’s face. He looked into his red puffy eyes, left over from crying so much. 

Both brought their attention to the smaller alpha entering the hanger. He was breathing heavy like he had ran their. “Keith-“ Lance whined. 

He ran to his omega immediately. Lance turned to grab onto him and bury his face into the others neck. “I’m feeling better, I honestly am.” Lance whimpered into the red paladin’s chest, Shiro right be hind him. 

“Blue helped me she really did. She helped me let go what I was to afraid to feel. I’m sorry I scared you guys.” 

Keith rumbled, stroking the omega’s hair. “At this point, were used to it.” He joked. “We’re just happy that you’re alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you feel that? It feels like spring is coming. Hmmm. Two more chapters left.


	10. Party for Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets to bond with his team again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is probably going to be the end of winter.

Lance’s frost was basically gone. The only indication that it was still in his system was that every so often, Lance would become spacey and have a vacant look in his eyes. 

Even though Lance’s frost was done for the most part, things didn’t go completely back to normal. In fact, things were probably better. 

After having so much time without their loving omega, they learned how much they needed him, and how much they took him for granted. They all started doing more for the omega and made sure to give him thanks. 

The alphas made sure to pay closer attention to him and talk with him. They wanted to make sure that Lance felt comfortable sharing his feelings with them, instead of bottling them up. 

Lance had moved back into their shared room again, and just like before, Shiro’s nightmares went away. Lance was happy to be back too. He missed the feeling of his mates’ warmth and their faces nuzzled into his skin. He was happy. 

However, there were a couple of nights where it was the alphas who had to comfort the omega back to sleep. Sometimes he’d wake up with tears in his eyes and an ache in his heart, but instead of hiding it, he went to his alphas. 

“Where are you guys taking me?” Lance laughed. Shiro’s large warm hands were covering his eyes and Keith’s smaller hands guided him forward. 

“Stop asking. If we told you, that would be beside the point of a surprise.” Lance could practically feel him roll his eyes. A soft chuckle escaped the omega’s lips. 

He heard what sounded like giant doors opening. “You guys aren’t throwing me out of the castle are you. I mean I know I said I had the best legs in the castle, but I didn’t think you guys would be offended by it!” He smirked. 

“Ha ha ha. Very funny, McClain.” Amused sarcasm dripped from Shiro’s voice. 

Both Keith and Lance decided to take Shiro’s last name in their bonding, considering he was the pack alpha. They tended to use call each other their former last names when teasing each other. 

Lance felt a warm breeze blow against his face and ruffle his hair. The oh so familiar sound of waves rang in his ears, and as he was lead forward, his foot met a soft crumbling surface. He sucked in a breath smelling his favorite smell in the world, except his alphas scents of corse. 

He was near the ocean. He could tell. Shiro uncovered his eyes and absolutely joy filled his heart. 

The beach looked exactly like the ones on earth, but the sand was pinker. Tears started to fill his eyes as his pack jumped in front of him shouting surprise. 

“What is this!?” He was crying with the largest smile on his face. “It’s not my birthday, at least I don’t think it is.” He laughed. 

“We know. We’re just celebrating having you back to normal, buddy!” Hunk beamed. 

He looked around and saw a barbecue and blankets by what he assumed would be a campfire once it got dark. He smiled at them. 

“You guys really didn’t have to do this, but thank you. This is freakin amazing.” He looked out to the ocean. 

“Oh, it’s not over yet.” Pidge adjusted he glasses making them glint. Lance looked at her curiously. “Alright, Matt! Bring em out!” Pidge called to her brother. 

Matt walked out of the castle carrying a bunch of boards under his arms. 

“No-“ Lance looked in disbelief. He turned back to Pidge. “You did not buy a load of surf boards just for me.” 

“We didn’t.” Lance looked confused. “We made them.” She smirked having that ‘matter of fact’ look on her face. 

Matt walked over to Lance smiling. “Blue for the blue paladin.” Matt winked at him and Lance hummed a thanks. It was so beautiful. 

The board was had a pattern of dark blue on the outside, fading into a light blue as it reached the center. All in the center of the board were beautiful swirling white lines. In the center the lines formed the pattern of a lion. 

“This is-“ he looked to Pidge. “This is honestly the most beautiful board I have ever seen.” 

Pidge waved her hand in dismissal. “I just built the board, it was Keith who designed them.” 

Lance looked lovingly to his alpha. “You designed this, for me?” 

Keith had his hands stuffed in his pockets. He leaned forward slightly, cheeks tinted pink. He hummed to let him know that he was correct. 

Lance propped the board in the sand with ease and rushed over to his mate, crushing him in a hug. He nuzzled his face into the alpha’s making him rumble. 

He stopped and looked into his mates breath taking violet eyes. They just stared into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds until Lance softly thanked him. Keith only smiled and kissed him on the lips. 

Lance perked up. “I need to change into my swimsuit.” 

“Well you better hurry. Burgers are almost done.” Shiro kissed his bonding mark on Lance’s neck. 

Lance purred and nodded. He rushed back into the castle to change. 

 

Lance had rid himself of all his clothes and was looking for his swim trunks. He let out a loud squeak as he felt one warm and one cool hand grab his bare hips. 

He whipped around and saw his smiling alpha looking down at him. “Kashi! You scared me!” He playfully slapped the man’s bicep. 

Shiro hummed and nuzzled into Lance’s temple, kissing it. 

“What are you doing up here? I thought you and Hunk were grilling burgers.” Lance purred. 

“Well, I wanted to give you a little present. Keith can’t be the only one to treat you today.” Shiro smirked smugly. 

“And what is this ‘treat’ you’re talking about?” Lance purred seductively. 

Shiro answered by kissing Lance passionately on the lips. Lance moaned into Shiro’s mouth, tilting his head to feel more of his alpha. 

Shiro gripped at Lance’s hips, squishing their bodies together. Lance threw his arms around the man’s neck, mewling loudly and Shiro moaned. 

Shiro started groping Lance’s amazing butt and smiled as he smelled the slick Lance was starting to produce. Shiro could feel some of it while he squeezed Lance’s cheeks. 

Shiro stepped back taking in the sight of his naked mate. He could see Lance was aroused. 

“Good, now I can start with the treat.” Shiro rumbled, making Lance’s knees weak. 

Shiro fell to his knees and gripped Lance’s hips. 

“W-What are you doing?” Lance fumbled seeing a mate eye level with his crotch. 

Shiro glance up giving Lance a look that could get Lance aroused all by itself. “Shhh, baby. Just relax and enjoy.” 

Lance gasped and mewled as Shiro went to work on him. This was new for him. He had done this kind of thing for his alphas all the time, but he’d never had this himself. Well, at least not this end. His rear has had this attention before, but the front was a while different story. 

Boy was Shiro right, this was a treat.

 

“Where did you go?” Keith gave Shiro a side ways glance as he walked out of the castle in his swim trunks. 

“I forgot to change myself.” Shiro looked smug. 

“I thought you were wearing yours under your clothes like we planned.” Keith was looking at him suspiciously. 

Shiro just shrugged. “I forgot.” 

Lance scrambled out of the castle shortly after Shiro. “What’s up with you? You look like you just ran a marathon.” Hunk questioned. 

“What do you mean?” Lance sounded a little out of breath. He didn’t really have much time to recover from Shiro’s ‘treat.’ 

“Uhhh, never mind.” Hunk just waved him off. 

“Well, enough talking!” Lance picked up both the blue and yellow surfboard, and tossed the yellow to Hunk. “Let’s go surf!” Lance beamed. 

Lance and Hunk ran to the water, surf board in hand. They paddled on their boards out to the water, and stood up, ridding the incoming waves. 

Keith and Shiro stood by the grill, watching with pride at watching their mate ride the waves with ease. Lance really was great at surfing. 

Shiro nudged Keith and told him that the burgers are done, and to gather everyone. Keith walked to the edge of the water and called out to Lance and Hunk to come get some food. 

Lance and Hunk ran to the table filled with food. “You guys! These are all my favorite foods.” Lance looked at Hunk. 

“Yeah, we already said this before. Today is to celebrate you.” Hunk beamed. 

Lance smiled and jumped into the beta’s arms, scenting him to high heaven. Hunk laughed and hugged him lovingly. 

After filling their plates, they gathered around the fire that Shiro built with ease. Keith patted his lap as Lance walked over. Lance nuzzled deep into Keith’s lap and ate his burger. 

“Why don’t you guys come surf with us?” Lance spoke with his mouth stuffed with food. He swallowed his food with a big gulp. “The waves are amazing here!” Lance beamed. 

Shiro smiled at his mate. “Yeah? Sounds fun.” Shiro took a bite of his burger and laid on the blanket, propping up on a log. “I learned how to surf when I was younger in Japan.” 

“You were born in Japan?” Matt looked surprised. 

Shiro looked at him dumbfounded. “Matt, we discussed this. I was born in Japan, but moved to America when I was 13.” 

Matt laughed at recalling the memory. “That’s right. You’ve told me that like 30 times.” 

Lance turned to look at Keith. “You going to join?” 

Keith looked away embarrassed. He mumbled something Lance couldn’t hear. 

“I can’t hear you, sweetheart.” Lance silently laughed. 

“I said I didn’t know how.” Keith mumbled louder so only Lance could hear. 

Lance stroked his cheek. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Why don’t I teach you?” 

Keith hummed. “I think I’d like that.” Lance smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

The omega leaned his head back on the alpha’s shoulder. “We’re going to be some surfer babes.” He giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How sweet. It was nice to write not depressing things for once. Don’t get to use to it though. Also, I drew Keith when he was in the pool. https://epricees.tumblr.com/post/168013339824/a-hottie-with-a-body-daaang


	11. Wonders of the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins have fun at the beach

Lance started paddling out with Keith sitting on the back of his board. Shiro was paddling right next to them. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Keith asked feeling a little nervous as the paddled further in the ocean. 

Keith never really got nervous, but this for some odd reason, this was just plucking at his nerves. 

“So you can see what riding a wave is like. Give you more motivation to learn quickly.” Lance looked back, giving the red paladin a wink. 

Keith blushed and watched the ripples in the ocean. He started to feel butterflies in his stomach as he felt the board start to go up and down from some of the smaller waves. 

“Ok, you ready Keith? You’re going to need to stand in a minute.” Lance beamed as a large wave approached. 

Keith eyes watched the wave come in and how Lance and Shiro paddled into the wave. Lance stood up and Keith took it as his cue to stand also. He felt unstable and held on the Lance for support. 

He wrapped his arms around from behind and watched in awe as the water tunneled around them. Lance would glance back and smile at the look on Keith’s face as they glided through the wave. 

Lance held out his arm to run his hand through the water. Keith watched him and did the same. He could see why Lance loved to surf so much. This was amazing. 

As the couple exited the wave, Lance placed his hand over the alpha’s arms wrapped around him. He turned his head towards Keith with a warm smile on his face. 

“So, what’d you think?” Lance started to sit, straddling his board. Keith did the same and they were facing each other. 

“That was actually, really amazing. It was almost one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” His eyes sparkled at the experience. 

“Almost the most beautiful? What can top that!?” Lance looked at him in disbelief. 

Keith smiled. “You.” Lance smiled and blushed, playfully hitting his arm. 

Keith leaned forward, bringing his face closer to his mate’s. “That was really something. Thanks, baby.” He gave Lance a quick kiss, but they ended up wanting more. Two kisses, three kisses. Soon they were flat out making out. 

Shiro rolled his eyes and pushed the board over with his foot. Keith and Lance popped out of the water glaring at their other mate who was laughing. Keith and Lance shared a mischievous glance and moved into action. 

Both of them heaved at the prime alpha’s board, sending him flying into the ocean. Lance quickly mounted the board while Keith mounted blue. 

“Quickly! Paddle like your life depends on it!” Lance laughed as he pushed the board forward. 

Shiro popped up and grunted as he watched his mates paddling away with his board. He pouted, looking like a child. He smiled, deciding to try and get his revenge. He dove into the water swimming as quickly as he could to his giggling mates. 

Lance looked back to see how Shiro was holding up. The smile faded from his face at not seeing Shiro. 

“Where’s Shiro?” Panic started to set into Lance’s chest. Did he not surface? Did he get caught on something? Is he drowning? 

Keith wrinkled his nose at smelling the salty distress scent his omega was secreting. “Lance-“ Keith went to reach out and touch him, when both the blue and black board came flying out of the water, knocking the paladins back into the sea. 

Lance and Keith popped up shocked, and on edge, ready to face the threat that disturbed their boards. Both of them relaxed at seeing Shiro laughing, shaking the water out of his hair. 

“Kashi!” Lance whined. “You fucking scared me!” Lance splashed him. 

Shiro laughed, raising his arms to defend himself from Lance’s attacks. “Sorry! Sorry.” 

Lance pouted and swam over to the blue board and mounted it. “I’m teaching Keith to surf.” He pointed at Shiro. “You, however, are in time out.” Lance scolded him. Keith laughed as he mounted the back of Lance’s board. 

Shiro looked taken back. “What? Why?” 

“Because you had me worried sick!” Lance stuck out his tongue and paddled back to the beach. 

Shiro just looked at them dumbfound. He ran his hand through his wet hair. “I didn’t mean to scare them that badly.” 

 

After a couple hours, Keith was able to handle surfing smaller waves. 

“Wow, you are a fast learner!” Lance beamed at his mate. 

“Well, I really want to be out here with you and Shiro.” Keith smiled back. 

Hunk had joined the surfing not too long after Lance started teaching Keith. 

“Honestly though, you’re a really fast learner. It took me months to learn how to ride tiny waves like the ones you’ve been riding. And you did that in a couple hours.” Hunk looked impressed. 

Shiro came paddling up to the group. Lance pouted at seeing his larger mate. He was still kind of mad at him. 

“It’s starting to get dark. We should all go back to shore and warm up my the bonfire.” Shiro pointed back at the flames on the beach. 

He saw how Lance was still pouting at him. “We can build s’mores, and Lance, I could really use some cuddles.” Shiro looked at him with puppy dog eyes. 

Lance continued to pout, but broke after a couple of seconds. “Fine, but you have to make my s’mores.” Lance smiled and leaned in to kiss Shiro. He could feeling Shiro smile as they kissed. 

“Glady.” Shiro kissed the omega’s forehead and they all paddled back to shore. 

 

Lance was stuffed with s’mores and was tucked into his larger mate’s heavenly chest. Lance purred as Shiro rubbed circles into the omega’s back. 

“This has been such a great day. I still can’t believe you guys did this for me.” Lance smiled softly. 

Shiro rumbled into Lance’s ear. “It was all worth it for you. We’re glad your back to normal.” He kissed the top of his head. 

Lance shimmied his way up to Shiro’s ear. “You know, Kashi.” He whispered into his alpha’s ear. “I’m feeling really grateful to you and Keith right now.” He purred, sending shivers down Shiro’s spine. “Also-“ he bit his lip. “I’ve been taking my birth control again.” 

Shiro could feel himself getting excited at Lance’s words. He placed his hands on the omega’s wide hips. 

“Would you like me to show my gratitude now-“ he nibbles at his ear “or later?” He purred. 

Shiro stood up with Lance in his arms. “Hey, it’s getting late and Lance and I are pretty tired from today, so we’re going to call it a night.” He said so calmly, Lance was surprised. If he were about to be under the guy, he would have believed him too. 

He turned to Keith. “Coming to bed, too?” Shiro made eye contact with him and it was almost like they had a silent conversation. 

Keith stood up, wiping his legs off. “Yeah, I’m pretty tired.” 

“Good night everyone!” Lance waved and they all said good night back. 

Once inside the castle, Keith groped Shiro’s butt. “Tonight’s going to be fun.” He rumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter is officially over. It’s been fun!

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested, I’m also on Tumblr at EPricees, and I do some art too.


End file.
